Close to you
by ayrana
Summary: Draco und Harry treffen sich nach langer Zeit wieder. Nach ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts konnten sie sich nicht mehr sehen. Und Draco hat einen grausamen Auftrag... Kapitel 7 ist da! Achtung: SLASH HP
1. Prolog

Hallo ihr Lieben, das ist meine erste Fanfic ich hoffe sie gefällt euch

Ein großes Danke an meine Beta kitsune to neko fürs lesen!

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören natürlich JKR, ich hab sie nur geliehen, weil ich mit ihnen spielen will und ich verdiene leider auch kein Geld hiermit heul

Warnung: Slash!!! (DM&HP)

Anm.: Die Geschichte spielt ein paar Jahre nach dem Schulabschluss und es wird wohl ein Oneshot bleiben. Aber wenn's euch gefällt und ihr mir fleißig reviewt dann schreib ich vielleicht noch was hierzu

Also dann viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte, bitte reviewt fleißig!

Was ist Liebe?

Schmerz,

Leid,

Sehnsucht,

Verrat...

HASS.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mich in IHN verlieben könnte? In meinen Erzfeind – ich hätte es ja selbst nicht gedacht. Seit unserer Gemeinsamen Zeit ist viel passiert – dank unserer Schicksale waren wir gezwungen uns nicht zu sehen.

Und jetzt stehe ich hier, das Mal an meinem Unterarm brennt. Doch ich soll nicht zu ihm. Ich habe einen Auftrag zu erfüllen.

Und der dunkle Lord ist grausam.

Dort ist es – dort ist sein Versteck. Der Geheimniswahrer war leicht zu finden und lange hatte das Wiesel nicht überlebt.

Ich bleibe vor der Tür stehen und lausche. Es ist ruhig im Haus. Bist du etwa ausgeflogen? Vor mir weggelaufen?

Vor einem einfachen Todesser?

Ich öffne die Tür und da stehst du. Schön wie immer.

Ich schlucke du bist ein Auror, ich bin ein Todesser. Feinde.

„Da bist du ja, Potter!", ich versuche abweisend, hochnäsig zu klingen, ich hoffe du siehst den Schmerz in meinen Augen nicht.

Ich will, dass es dir leichter fällt mich zu töten, denn ich werde den Auftrag des Lords nicht erfüllen – töte Harry Potter.

Ich sehe in deine Augen. Sie sehen traurig aus.

„Draco – endlich."

Du eilst auf mich zu willst mich um Armen doch ich hebe den Zauberstab.

„Komm nicht zu nahe Potter! Sonst hetz ich dir meinen besten Fluch an den Hals und das überlebst du nicht."

Ich hoffe, dass er nicht merkt, dass meine Stimme zittert. Doch er war immer so.

Er merkt wenn etwas nicht mit mir stimmt. Er schiebt meinen Zauberstab beiseite und ich spüre seine zarten Hände auf meinem Körper.

Er ist gewachsen. Aber an mich kommt er nicht ran. Ich genieße seine Umarmung.

Vergesse meinen Auftrag – mein Vorhaben. Für einen Moment.

„Potter, lass den Unsinn!"Ich klinge so – kalt. Er blickt mich aus seinen wunderschönen

grünen Augen fragend an.

„Draco was-."Ich kann nicht anders, ich verschließe seine Lippen mit einem Kuss.

Warum tue ich das? Warum quäle ich mich so? Harry scheint den Kuss zu genießen. Ich lasse mich fallen, immer tiefer.

Doch wie alles ist auch dieser Moment irgendwann zu Ende und die Wirklichkeit hat mich wieder ein.

„Draco – ich hab dich vermisst."

Seine Stimme ist so sanft. Ich drück ihn weg und er sieht mich an. Hilflos wie ein kleines Kind.

Das ist der mächtige Harry Potter – schwach. Er braucht mich.

„Ich habe den Auftrag dich zu töten, Potter."

Er wirkt nicht überrascht.

„Du willst aber nicht, habe ich Recht?"Er durchschaut mich.

„Wie kommst du auf so etwas absurdes Potter!"Ich richte meinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Und beginne den Fluch. Warum wehrt er sich nicht? Warum spricht er keinen Gegenfluch? Verwirrt breche ich ab.

Und er lächelt. „Ich wusste es. Draco du bist noch genau so wie früher. Hör auf dich zu verstellen."

Ich sacke zusammen. Er kennt mich. Nun bin ich es der sich schwach fühlt.

Er zieht mich hoch, bringt mich in das andere Zimmer. Wir setzen uns aufs Bett.

Und dann wird mir die Situation klar. Es werden andere kommen um ihn und auch mich zu töten.

„Harry – du solltest weglaufen. Er wird jemand anders schicken dich zu töten."

Er schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nicht ohne dich."

Ich blicke auf den Boden dann auf meinen Arm.

„Er wird mich finden, wo ich auch bin. Seine Späher – sie lauern überall."

Harry legt mich aufs Bett. Ich leiste keinen Widerstand. Er kuschelt sich an mich.

„Dann bleibe ich auch bei dir. Wir werden auf sie warten. Und dann kämpfen wir.

Und entweder gewinnen wir – oder wir sterben zusammen. Ich will und kann nicht ohne dich leben Draco.", flüstert er.

Und das Glücksgefühl hat mich wieder. Mit einem Mal ist mir der ganze Krieg da draußen egal.

Ich drücke Harry an mich.

„Ja.", hauche ich während eines Kusses. „Wir bleiben zusammen."

So das war's. Hat es euch gefallen? Kritik ist unbedingt erwünscht, schließlich bin ich neu dabei ;)

Tschüssi, eure Ayrana


	2. Vorgeschichte Teil 1

Hallo! Auf vielfachen Wunsch hin

Tada!!!! Eine Fortsetzung von Close to you ;)

Nehmen wir mal an das erste war der Prolog g

Dann is das hier so was wie Kapitel 1 oder? ;)

Ach ja, vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, hab mich riesig gefreut strahl

an alle Kekse verteilt

Disclaimer: Die Charas gehören natürlich alle JKR ich hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen um mit ihnen meine kranke Phantasie auszuleben ;)

Kleine Anmerkung:Bevor die Geschichte weiter geht möchte ich noch etwas dazu schreiben wie die beiden überhaupt ins so eine Position gekommen sind, also ne kleine

Vorgeschichte Wenn ich damit fertig bin geht's dann nach dem Prolog weiter ;)

Dieses Kapitel is erst mal aus der Sicht von Draco geschrieben!

Warnung: Slash! DM&HP

-Die-Nudel: Danke erröt du warst der erste der mir geschrieben hat, danke auch dafür!

Hier ist die Fortsetzung ich hoffe sie gefällt dir

-Leandriel-Whitestorm: Danke für dein Review freu

Ich geb mir Mühe deine Neugierde zu befriedigen ;) Eigentlich

wollte ich es ja als Oneshot lassen, aber wenn ihr alle so lieb bittet

Oh und ich habe gesehen, dass du mich in deine Favorite Liste eingetragen hast! Vielen Dank! knuddel Ich geb mein Bestes, damit ich es mir auch richtig verdiene da drin zu bleiben!

-Flerina: Vielen Dank! Normalerweise bin ich ja nich romantisch Aber irgendwie hat es mich gepackt und Bitte :) ich mag deine Story echt gern, schreib weiter :)

Und ein dickes Danke für meine Beta Kitsune to Neko (Hab dich lieb mein Hase!)

Tipp: Hört doch mal das Lied „Behind Blue Eyes"von Linkin Park und achtet auf den Text. Das Lied passt so gut zu Draco schwärm zu dem Lied hab ich auch größtenteils geschrieben

So und nun geht's los... ich hoffe es gefällt :)

Kapitel 1 – Die Zeit nach Hogwarts Part1

So das war es. Die letzte Schulwoche – wir hatten endlich alle Prüfungen hinter uns.

Und irgendwie hatten sogar Crabbe und Goyle es geschafft die Abschlussprüfungen zu bestehen.

Bei mir? Bei mir war das keine Frage! Ich bin schließlich ein Malfoy. Ich bin in allem Perfekt.

Oder?

Wir saßen an unseren Haustischen und frühstücken. Und auf einmal kam ER durch die Tür und mir fiel beinahe mein Löffel in mein Müsli.

„Er sieht mit jedem Tag besser aus, seine Haare, die schönen Augen auch wenn er sie hinter der Brille versteckt hält...", dachte ich und schüttelte meinen Kopf.

Ich war verliebt. Schon lange.

In einen Jungen. Draco Malfoy war SCHWUL, ja so war es. Keiner durfte es wissen.

Niemand. Nicht einmal meine große Liebe.

Verstohlen blickte ich zu seinem Platz hinüber aber er saß nicht an seinem Tisch. Ich seufzte und widmete mich meinem Müsli.

Doch da stieg mir ein Geruch von Vanille in die Nase und eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter. Ich spürte die Blicke der Slytherins auf mir Ruhen und blickte auf.

Diesmal ließ ich meinen Löffel wirklich fallen und das Müsli spritze über den Tisch natürlich auch auf meine Robe. Harry Potter stand hinter mir und mein Herz schlug schneller.

Er berührte mich! Doch sofort hatte ich meine Maske wieder aufgesetzt.

Ein Malfoy hat sich immer im Griff.

„POTTER! Was soll der Scheiß? Sieh mal an was du angerichtet hast Narbengesicht!"

Irrte ich mich oder war er verletzt? Seine Augen blickten so traurig.

„Malfoy ich muss mit dir reden.", flüsterte er so leise, dass nur ich ihn hören konnte.

„Kannst du das nicht hier mit mir regeln Potter? Haste du Angst?"

Warum tat ich mir so etwas immer wieder selbst an?

Er beugte sich zu mir hinunter und ich konnte mich fast nicht mehr auf dem Stuhl halten. Er roch so gut.

Sein Atem kitzelte mein Ohr und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Ja habe ich. Triff mich nachher oben auf dem Astronomieturm ich warte dort auf dich."

Dann ging er.

Verblüfft sah ich ihm hinterher. Was war denn mit dem los?

Keuchend stieg ich die vielen Stufen zur Spitze des Turmes hoch.

Hier oben wehte ein leichter Wind, man glaubte man könne die Wolken anfassen, so nah war man ihnen.

Und dann sah ich Harry. Er stand an die Brüstung gelehnt und blickte nach unten.

Ich trat auf ihn zu – wollte ihn berühren – aber ein Malfoy tut so etwas nicht.

Ich räusperte mich doch er reagierte nicht.

„Potter was wolltest du von mir? Ich bin extra den langen Weg hochgekommen also schweig mich nicht an!"

Langsam drehte er den Kopf zu mir. Irrte ich mich oder glitzerte da eine Träne?

„Komm mal her. Man hat eine wunderschöne Aussicht."

Dann drehte er sich wieder um. Ich trat neben ihn und blickte in die Ferne.

„Wirklich schön.", murmelte ich.

Überrascht hob er den Kopf.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

Mist, ich hatte einen Fehler gemacht, ich Depp!

„Ich sagte: hast du mich etwa nur wegen der Aussicht hoch geschleppt?"

Er blickte mich mit schimmernden Augen an. „Das hast du nicht gesagt, Draco."

„Wer hat dir erlaubt mich beim Vornamen zu nennen?!"

Wie schön klang es doch wenn er so mit mir redete. Zum Glück war diese Maske gut geübt, sonst wäre ich ihm um den Hals gefallen und wäre einfach nur dahin geschmolzen.

Er blickte wieder in die Ferne. Hatte ich ihn verletzt?

„Draco ich habe dich tatsächlich nicht nur wegen der schönen Aussicht hoch geholt. Ich-."Er schluckte.

„Ich wollte mit dir allein sein."

Mein Herz schlug schneller.

„Und warum wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte ich betont gelangweilt.

Harry schien zu überlegen.

„Draco – ich finde wir sollten unser Feindschaft ablegen. Wir haben und jetzt solange nur gegenseitig angemeckert und.", er stockte erneut.

Ich glaubte mein Herz würde bald zerspringen so schnell schlug es. Er kam immer näher zu mir. Dann hauchte er mir etwas ins Ohr und rannte dann weg.

Ich stand da mit geröteten Wangen er hatte geflüstert: „Ich liebe dich Draco."

Für einen Moment konnte ich nicht anders als ihm dumm hinterher sehen.

Ich sprang in die Luft vor freute doch -

dann sackte ich zusammen. Er liebte mich. Ich Trottel. Und ich hatte ihn verletzt.

Ich konnte nicht anders und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.

Nach einer Weile hatte ich mich wieder im Griff.

Ein Malfoy weint nicht.

Aber ich musste etwas unternehmen. Ich musste Harry suchen. Nachher tat er sich noch etwas an – er hatte so traurig ausgesehen.

Ich rannte los. Aber wo konnte er sein? In der Bibliothek war er nicht, auch nicht in den Kerkern. Vielleicht bei diesem Halbriesenmonstrum? Ich rannte nach draußen und spähte durch das Fenster der armseligen Hütte. Doch niemand war da.

Wo könnte Harry nur sein? Auf dem Quidditch - Feld?

Als ich dort vollkommen außer Atem ankam suchte ich trotz Atemmangels den Himmel nach ihm ab, aber er war nirgendwo zu sehen. Doch irgendetwas sagte mir, dass hier jemand war. Ich schritt langsam zur Slytherin Tribüne und tatsächlich, ich hörte ein Wimmern.

Und dort saß er, in der ersten Reihe.

Die Knie nah an den Körper gezogen,

den Kopf zwischen seinen Armen vergraben.

So saß er da und weinte. Er bemerkte mich nich, auch nicht als ich mich neben ihn setzte.

Erst als ich all meinen Mut zusammen nahm und meinen Arm um ihn legte

da blickte er hoch.

„Hör auf zu weinen Potter. Das passt nicht zu dir.", meinte ich.

Verdammt, warum konnte ich ihn nicht Harry nennen?

„W-warum? Warum Draco? Es ist doch sinnlos.", schluchzte er und es brach mir das Herz ihn so zu sehen.

Ja, dieser Malfoy hier hatte tatsächlich ein Herz. Ich zog Harry zu mir und drückte ihn an mich.

„Sei still. Potter ich – nein.", ich atmete tief durch, „Harry ich – muss dir was sagen."

Er schniefte und sah mich aus großen Augen an. Ich blickte weg.

Dieser Blick!

Sollte ich es wagen? Man würde unsere Liebe nicht dulden. Wir würden sie nicht ausleben dürfen.

„Ich liebe dich Harry."

Ich konnte spüren wie geschockt er war.

„I-im Ernst?"

Wie hilflos er war! Ich drückte ihn stärker an mich.

„Im Ernst!"Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Beruhig dich, hör auf zu weinen."

Ich fühlte seine Hände an meinem Körper lang fahren als er sich an mich kuschelte.

„Ich bin so froh.", murmelte er und schlief tatsächlich ein.

Er sah so süß aus wenn er schlief. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn einfach nur angesehen für immer.

Ohne es gemerkt zu haben war ich auch eingeschlafen. Doch als es dämmerte war ich aufgewacht. Harry anscheinend auch, denn er blickte mich verliebt an.

Er zögerte kurz und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Gut geschlafen?", nuschelte er. Ich nickte und dann fuhr ich erschrocken hoch. Was wenn uns jemand gesehen hatte. Aber so wie es schien war zumindest im Moment keiner auf dem Quidditch – Feld.

„Was ist los Draco?"

„Harry ich – unsere Liebe – sie wird nicht geduldet werden. Das weißt du. Also gewöhn dich nicht daran, ja?"

„Aber warum nicht Draco?"

„Du kennst die Zaubererwelt nicht so gut wie ich. Du kennst meinen Vater nicht. Und Dumbledore würde so etwas auch niemals zulassen."

„A-aber-."

„Uns wurden Schicksale auferlegt, die wir erfüllen müssen. Doch diese Schicksale werden uns davon abhalten eine Beziehung halten zu können."

Verdammt warum war ich so kaltherzig. Ich sah die Trauer in Harrys Augen. Gerade hatte er noch so fröhlich und glücklich geschaut.

„Ich verstehe Draco."Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen.

Wie ein kleines Kind, dabei war er doch schon fast ein richtiger, ausgewachsener Mann!

Ich umarmte ihn zärtlich.

Ich wusste genau, dass uns das was ich jetzt sagte den Abschied nur schwerer machen würde.

Aber ich konnte ihn einfach nicht so da sitzen lassen.

Er war schwach.

Er brauchte mich.

Brauchte ich ihn?

„Lass uns unsere gemeinsame Zeit hier in Hogwarts also noch nutzen, mein Engel. Wenn die Schule vorbei ist – werden wir uns wohl als Feinde gegenüberstehen."

Ich fühlte wie er sich an mich kuschelte.

Das war auch eine Antwort.

Ich zog ihn auf meinen Schoß.

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen gingen gerade unter als wir uns das erste Mal richtig küssten.

Ein Kuss einer Liebe die Untergehen MUSSTE wie die Sonne....

So da habt ihr noch etwas über die beiden

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, mir gefallen natürlich Reviews ;)

Momentan krieg ich da so'n paar Ideen was noch alles Schönes passieren kann, also wird das hier wohl noch länger ;)

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Hab euch lieb eure Ayrana

P.S. hab das dritte chap schon angefangen, vielleicht kommt es nächstes WE, mal schaun ;)


	3. Vorgeschichte Teil 2

Hallo da bin ich wieder! Sorry dass es nich genau bis zum WE fertig geworden ist, ich hab mich bemüht aber es hat nicht geklappt. –schäm-

Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse

Und vielen lieben dank an meine Reviewer!

BlueStar84: danke schön, ich geb mir mühe ï

Sunshine: freut mich dass es dir gefällt

Die-Nudel: alles klar dann bist du DIE erste, die mir reviewt hat danke dir!

Moin: danke für dein lob! ï

Ich habe mich riesig über alle Reviews gefreut, das hilft mir echt beim Weiterschreiben Leute, danke!

-kekseverteilt-

ein großes Danke noch an meine Beta: Kitsune to neko

Disclaimer: Die Charas gehören natürlich alle JKR ich hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen um mit ihnen meine kranke Phantasie auszuleben ;)

Warnung: Slash! (HPDM)

So und nu geht's los!

Kapitel 2 – Die Zeit in Hogwarts Part2

Wir saßen am Frühstückstisch.

Ron, Hermine und ich. Wie versprochen wussten die zwei nichts von Malf - Draco und mir.

Niemand wusste etwas davon, Dracos Vater würde seinen eigenen Sohn umbringen wenn er davon erfahren würde.

Vielleicht nicht aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er schwul war, sondern weil er sich in „Den-Jungen-der-lebt"verliebt hatte.

Für viele bin ich nicht mehr als diese vier Worte.

Nur weil ich einen Fluch überlebt hatte.

„Harry, alles ok mit dir?", fragte Hermine besorgt. Sie musste einen Sensor für so etwas haben.

Immer wenn ich ins Grübeln kam, kam so ein Kommentar von ihr.

Ich schaute sie an und nicke.

„Alles in Ordnung Hermine."

Den Satz, mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck dazu, diesem unbekümmerten Schuljungengesicht, hatte ich lange geübt.

Immer und immer wieder, bis er perfekt war.

Nun kann ich sogar sie täuschen. Aber einen wohl nicht. Ich blicke hinüber zum Tisch der Slytherins.

Draco blickte mich an, er achtete gar nicht auf sein Essen, er achtet nicht auf die anderen Slytherins. Er lächelte mir sogar zu.

Ron stupste mich an und ich wand den Blick von Draco ab.

„Hast du das gesehen? Malfoy lächelt!"

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und versuchte gleichmütig zu klingen.

„Wahrscheinlich denkt er sich gerade eine Gemeinheit aus, vielleicht hat er uns auch das Essen vergiftet."

Ron starrte mich entsetzt an. So naiv konnte ein Mensch doch gar nicht sein oder?

Er schob seinen Teller weit von sich weg.

Ich musste lachen.

„Ron, das kann doch gar nicht vergiftet sein! Das haben doch die Hauselfen -."

In dem Moment bereute ich meine Worte schon.

Hermine fing an zu zetern wie Mrs. Black wenn sie nicht reinblütige Zauberer in ihrem Haus hatte.

Sie begann mal wieder damit, wie schlecht es doch die Hauselfen hatten und so weiter.

Ich stieß einen Seufzer aus.

„Hermine, hast du diesen B.ELFE.R Quatsch immer noch nicht aufgegeben?", fragte Ron während er gequält aufstöhnte und die Augen zur Decke verdrehte.

Hermine konnte damit ganz schön nerven und ich lachte schon wieder als ich Rons Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Allerdings fühlte ich mich beobachtet und hob den Kopf. Draco hatte mich fixiert, anscheinend war er eifersüchtig.

Schuldbewusst senkte ich den Kopf. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sauer auf mich ist.

Nicht der einzige Mensch, außer Sirius, den ich je geliebt hatte.

Jeder andere konnte mich hassen nur bitte, bitte, er nicht.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie er aus der Halle ging.

„Leute ich bin satt. Ich gehe noch ein bisschen durchs Schloss."

„Warte, wir kommen mit!"

„Nein, Ron, lass mich ein bisschen allein sein."

Hermine flüsterte ihm irgendetwas zu das stark nach verabschieden klang.

Ich stürmte aus der Halle, Draco hinterher. Zum Quidditch Feld, unserem Treffpunkt.

Da stand er groß und stolz wie immer. Er blickte eiskalt doch langsam kehrte die Wärme in seinen Blick zurück, die er mir Vorgestern gezeigt hatte, als ich alleine hier saß.

Ich musste mich zusammenreißen um nicht auf ihn zuzustürmen, wollte etwas zur Begrüßung sagen, aber er lies mich gar nicht zu Wort kommen und küsste mich.

Tausend Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch – ich liebte dieses Gefühl.

„Ich liebe dich.", hauchte ich, als der Kuss beendet war.

Wir versteckten uns auf der Tribüne der Slytherins.

Zum Glück war es warm, deswegen konnte man die Roben ausziehen ohne zu frieren – und noch einige Kleidungsstücke mehr.

Wir saßen nebeneinander, vollkommen außer Atem aber wieder angezogen.

Ich kuschelte mich an Draco und schloss die Augen.

Dann schlich sich der Gedanke wieder ein.

Dieser hinterhältige, kleine Gedanke.

„Wir haben nur noch drei Tage."

Ich schaffte es nicht die Trauer aus meiner Stimme zu verbannen. Er drückte mich nur noch fester an sich.

„Das stimmt nicht."

„Was? Wieso? Was ist los Draco?"

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Ich werde schon morgen früh abgeholt."

Die Worte trafen mich wie ein Schlag.

„Was?", ich hörte meine Stimme fast selbst nicht mehr, „Wieso?"

Er schluckte und blickte mich an.

„Wegen dem Ritual. Keine Sorge – bis jetzt ist noch niemand dabei gestorben."

Mir kamen die Tränen.

Es war noch niemand dabei gestorben – war dieses Ritual gefährlich? Ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren.

„Draco ich will dich nicht verlieren. Ich will nicht, dass du dich so einer Gefahr aussetzt."

„Es geht aber nicht anders, außerdem verlierst du mich nicht – ich werde an dich denken.

Egal wo ich grade bin. Aber ich muss morgen abreisen, mein Vater persönlich holt mich ab."

Mein Draco, meine Liebe würde mich verlassen.

„Aber – ich – ich will das nicht.", stammelte ich.

Draco streichelte mir über meinen Kopf und hauchte einen Kuss auf meine Lippen.

„Glaubst du ich? Aber wir können da nichts ändern. Gar nichts."

Seine Stimme klang so bitter.

Wir verbrachten die gesamte Nacht zusammen, taten kein Auge zu. Ich wollte nicht glauben, dass er mich schon morgen verlassen wollte.

Wir redeten viel in der Nacht, versuchten jede Sekunde auszukosten in der wir noch zusammen waren.

Wir schworen uns ewige Liebe. Kurz bevor er gehen musste, gab mir Draco einen Ring.

„Das ist mein Lieblingsring. Halte ihn in Ehren. Er wird dich beschützen, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Danke, das werde ich."

Der Ring war wirklich schön, ganz in Silber, ein Drache verzierte ihn.

Ein letzter Kuss – ich wusste nicht, dass es unser letzter war.

Ich wollte nicht glauben, dass es schon vorbei war.

Doch die Realität konnte grausam sein. In aller früh war Lucius Malfoy ins Schloss gekommen und Draco wurde von Dobby in das Büro des Direktors gerufen. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal die Gelegenheit ihm richtig „Auf Wiedersehen"zu sagen.

Hermine und Ron waren natürlich glücklich, dass Draco endlich weg war. Doch als sie merkten, dass ich nicht mit ihnen feierte, setzten sie sich zu mir.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Hermine.

„Nichts."

„Lüg nicht. Ich sehe es dir doch an. Und du bist erst so seit Draco weg ist."

„Ich hab nun halt niemanden mehr zum Streiten.", log ich.

Ron schien das zu genügen. Mit einem „Ich – hab's – dir - doch - gesagt"Blick zu Hermine stand er auf und streckte sich. „Endlich Ruhe vor dem Frettchen.", grinste er und ging feiern.

Hermine war auch dabei aufzustehen.

„Ich glaube dir nicht Harry. Ich glaube da steckt viel mehr dahinter.", flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr als sie zu den anderen ging.

Hermine fiel aber auch alles auf. Ich seufzte und ging hoch in den Schlafsaal.

Die Letzten Schultage vergingen quälend langsam. Jede Minute in der ich an Draco dachte brach mir das Herz und ich dachte oft – nein eigentlich nur an ihn.

Und doch irgendwann kam der letzte Schultag. Hermine hatte wie erwartet als Jahresbeste abgeschlossen.

Kurz hatte ich den Gedanken an Draco zur Seite geschoben. Mein Zeugnis war gut genug um eine Ausbildung zum Auror zu machen.

Ich freute mich zusammen mit Ron und Hermine, bis mir einfiel, dass ich irgendwann Draco würde bekämpfen müssen.

Und dennoch habe ich die Ausbildung zum Auror gemacht, obwohl ich dann gegen dich kämpfen müsste, oder vielleicht gerade deshalb?

Jetzt sind die Jahre vergangen. Ich verstecke mich in einer Hütte, Ron ist mein Geheimniswahrer.

Eines Tages ging die Tür auf und du standest in meinem Versteck.

Meine einzige Liebe.

So das war das zweite Kapitel das nächste was ich schreibe geht hinter dem Prolog weiter also hinter dem allerersten Kapitel was ich online gestellt habe is ein bisschen konfus aber ich denke ihr schafft das schon ï

Ich werde mich beeilen und versuchen es schnell weiter zu schreiben.

Lieben Gruß

Ayrana

P.s.: wenn euch meine Geschichte gefällt und ihr noch eine von mir lesen wollt, geht doch mal auf , da bin ich unter dem gleichen namen zu finden ;)


	4. Heimliche Beobachter

Sodale da is mein neues chap! Sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat! Bitte verzeiht mit –bet-

Ich versuche das nächste kapitel schneller hochzuladen! Versprochen! -eifrignickt-

Ansonsten mein Disclaimer: (langsam nervt das -g-) also nix meines, nur die Idee zu der Geschichte

Warnung: Slash (HPDM)

Und vielen lieben dank an meine Beta Kitsune to Neko!!! Sie hilft mir immer wirklich gut

-knuddel-

Danke für meine lieben Reviewer -allesamt knuddelt- ich freue mich, dass ihr meine Geschichte lest!

So und nu geht's los! Viel Spa

Kapitel 3 – Heimliche Beobachter

„Meissssssssssster! Ich habe euch etwassssss zu berichten.", zischelte jemand.

„Los, sprich!", kam eine ungeduldige und raue Stimme.

„Ich war gesandt den Jungen zu beobachten und-."

„Ich bin nicht senil, ich weiß welche Aufträge ich dir erteile!"

„Entschuldigt Meissssssssssster. Ich fahre fort –

Ich habe sie gesehen – Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy-."

„Das dauert zu lange Nagini wenn du mir das alles erzählst.", zischelte Voldemort.

„My Lord? Was erzählt sie euch?"

Der dunkle Lord und Nagini hatten natürlich Parsel gesprochen. Voldemort ignorierte Wurmschwanz' Frage – er schenkte ihm einen Wink mit dem Zauberstab, der seinen Diener gegen die Wand taumeln ließ.

„Komm her Wurmschwanz und halte meinen Körper. Ich werde Naginis Gedanken lesen."

„Was habt ihr vor, Meissssssssssster?"„Entspann dich einfach, ich hole mir mein Wissen."

Und wenige Sekunden später sah Lord Voldemort, was Nagini gesehen hatte.

Er schlängelte sich hinter dem jungen Todesser hinterher.

Erstaunt beobachtete er, wie schnell er den Geheimniswahrer des jungen Potters – er musste bei diesem Namen würgen – zur Strecke brachte.

, Talentierter Junge', dachte Voldemort und folgte dem Bild das Nagini ihm lieferte.

Sie glitten zu einer alten verfallenen Hütte in der Nähe der Winkelgasse.

, Aha, er will also nicht weit von seinen Leuten weg sein.'

Voldemort sah alles – wie Draco Harry bedrohte und auch wie sie sich küssten.

Wut stieg in ihm auf.

Er hatte gewusst, dass der junge Malfoy eine Schwäche für diesen Potter hatte – genau aus dem Grund hatte er ja ihn geschickt – um seine Loyalität zu testen.

Und diese Person war alles andere als loyal!

Eine unzähmbare Wut stieg in dem dunklen Lord auf – er wollte sich auf diese beiden stürzen, ihr Glück zerstören. Sie sollten leiden! Jawohl leiden!

Voldemort brach in Lachen aus, ein Lachen so kalt wie Eis.

Er löste sich von seiner Schlange.

„Ihr werdet schon sehen was ihr davon habt, Malfoy du Verräter.", murmelte er. Wurmschwanz ließ seinen Herrn los.

„Nagini! Beobachte die beiden weiter!"

„Jawohl Meissssssssssster.", zischte Nagini und machte sich auf den Weg ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen.

Harry schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn.

„Autsch!", er konnte einen Schrei nur knapp unterdrücken, er wollte seinen Geliebten nicht wecken. Vorsichtig löste er sich aus dessen Umarmung und stand auf.

Voldemort war wütend.

„Anscheinend hat er von uns erfahren – schade, schon so früh.", murmelte Harry gedankenverloren und blickte verträumt aus dem Fenster.

Als sich zwei nackte Arme um ihn legten zuckte er erst zusammen, doch dann erkannte er den Duft Dracos und entspannte sich.

„Was ist denn los? Angst?"

„Voldemort ist wütend."

Draco erschrak.

„Er weiß es schon?", hauchte er.

Harry nickte. Er lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten und gab Draco einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Keine Sorge! Wir schaffen das schon irgendwie. Und wenn ich den Orden informiere -."

Er stockte. Draco sollte eigentlich nichts von dem Orden wissen.

Nun eigentlich konnte nicht mehr von einem Orden die Rede sein.

Nur noch wenige waren übrig – nur wenige hatten die langen Schlachten überlebt. Fast alle Weasleys waren tot, Tonks lag in St.Mungos neben den Longbottoms. Niemand wusste ob sie jemals wieder gesund werden würde. Hermine Granger war dem Orden beigetreten und engagierte sich nebenbei für B.ELFE.R. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben viele Enttäuschungen erleben müssen. Ihr war es nicht vergönnt gewesen ihre große Liebe zu finden. Zumindest bis jetzt noch nicht. Remus Lupin war kaum noch in der Lage zu kämpfen nachdem Sirius verschwunden war. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass die beiden mehr waren als nur beste Freunde.

Der Gedanke an Sirius schmerzte. Aber er schmerzte nicht mehr so schlimm wie früher.

Bevor er Draco seine Liebe gestanden hatte.

Er kuschelte sie an ihn.

„Harry!"

„Was? Entschuldige ich war in Gedanken."

„Das hab ich gemerkt.", entgegnete Draco spöttisch und ging zum Bett.

Mit sehnsüchtigen Augen blickte Harry auf den nackten Oberkörper seines Geliebten.

„Du siehst richtig gut aus."

„Ja ich weiß.", antwortete er, während er sich anzog.

„Und bist immer noch so arrogant wie früher."

Blitzschnell war Draco bei Harry und packte ihn an der Hüfte.

„Das will ich überhört haben, mein Freund, denn sonst...!"

Harry konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Das klingt nicht bedrohlich, wenn du den Pulli auf links anhast und nebenbei ein Ärmel noch nicht angezogen ist!"

Dracos Wangen überzog ein Hauch von Röte.

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig!", zischte er und drehte sich um, zog sich den Pulli richtig an und griff seinen Mantel vom Stuhl auf den er ihn gestern geschmissen hatte.

„Ich geh besser bevor Voldemort oder seine Todesser hier auftauchen."

Er wandte sich der Tür zu.

Harry, nur in Boxershorts bekleidet sprintete hinter ihm her.

„Es tut mir leid Dray, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen."

Harry klammerte sich an Dracos Arm.

„Bleib hier."

„Benimm du dich nicht wie ein kleines Kind. Lass mich los, vielleicht bleibe ich dann hier."

Sofort löste Harry seinen Griff und blickte Draco in die Augen.

„Und eines _Potter _nenn mich nie wieder Dray."

Harry nickte ergeben.

„Gut."

Draco packte Harry bei den Schultern, drückte ihn gegen die Wand und presste seine Lippen auf Harrys. Zärtlich und dennoch bestimmend dirigierte Draco Harrys Zunge.

Doch bevor sie diesen Kuss vertiefen konnte gab es einen lauten Knall und Hermine stand in der Tür.

Sie atmete schwer.

„Harry, du musst mit mir mitko-."Sie brach mitten im Wort ab und starrte die beiden jungen Männer an die eng umschlungen an der Wand standen und sich küssten.

„HA!", entfuhr es ihr. „Ich hab's doch gewusst. Glückwunsch Harry. Dir auch Draco."

Dieser drehte sich langsam und gelangweit um.

„Seit wann habe ich dir erlaubt mich beim Vornamen zu nennen, Granger?"

Hermine überging diesen Kommentar und wandte sich Harry zu.

„Wir müssen weg hier, wir haben erfahren, dass Voldemort auf dem Weg hier her ist."

„Ach wirklich, Schlammblut, das wissen wir auch.", murmelte Draco, sodass nur Harry es hören konnte. Dieser gab ihm einen leichten Stoß.

„Gut wohin müssen wir? Warte, erzähl es mir während ich mich anziehe."

„Wir reisen zu unserm Treffpunkt. Das alte Quartier des Ordens. Von da an geht es weiter. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht."

Wenige Minuten stand Harry fertig angezogen vor Hermine und Draco die gerade versuchten sich mit Blicken aufzuspießen.

„So wollen wir dann?", fragte Harry, seine wenigen Sachen hatte er schnell gepackt.

„Ja, komm Harry, tschüss Malfoy."

Harry, der gerade im Inbegriff war Hermine nach draußen zu folgen, blieb stehen.

„Aber Hermine, er muss mit! Er ist jetzt auf unserer Seite. Die Todesser würden ihn Umbringen, wenn sie ihn finden würden!"

„Aber -.", begann Hermine und seufzte dann, „Wenn du ihm vertraust Harry. Kommt Jungs."

Die drei disapparierten, nachdem Hermine ihnen die Koordinaten gegeben hatte.

„Ssssssssehr interessssssssant, dasssssssssss wird meinem Meissssssssssster gefallen.", zischelte Nagini.

So das war's auch schon tut mir leid is ein bisschen kurz, aber ich bemühe mich das nächste länger zu machen.

Hab euch lieb

Eure Ayrana


	5. Alte Freunde

Tadaaaaaa! Neues Kapitel is da! Sorry, dass es solang gedauert hat,

hatte mit diesem süßen chap etwas zu kämpfen ;)

aber dafür is es länger als die anderen #zwinker#

mit dem nächsten könnte es allerdings dauern, ich kann nix versprechen, da in nächster zeit viele klausuren auf mich zukommen.

Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse! #bettel blick aufsetzt#

Nun zu meinen lieben Reviews, ich freue mich immer wieder über euch! Also schön weiter reviewen auch die Schwarzleser #g#

an BlueStar84: Es freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt #ebenfalls wie ein kleines Kind freut#

Das mit Nagini – nun, daran hab ich nich gedacht #g# wahrscheinlich waren alle so abgelenkt, dass sie sie nicht mehr bemerkt haben ;) Aber Nagini ist halt ne gute Spionin #g#

an NegativeLight: Danke süße, hab mich über dein Review gefreut! Da kannste mal sehn, auch ich kann poetisch sein :-P. Mit der Schlange schau ma bei BlueStar84 (Tipp: eins über dir ;) )

Dass du Mathe wegen mir vernachlässigst, tztz, na ja mal schaun wie unsere Klausur so wird

an Moin: Oh das tut mir leid, ich will dich nicht traurig machen! Aber das Lied von Robbie Williams is cool! Nun, ich denke, du wirst auch wieder jemanden finden, der die alles bedeutet # optimistisch ist#

Und ein großes Danke an meine Beta Kitsune to Neko! Ohne dich wäre das Chap vermutlich ziemlich doof geworden #knuddel# Dankääääääää!

Disclaimer: Nix meins, alles JKRlings sachen ;)

Warnung: Slash (HPDM), lime ( nur ein bisschen)

So genug der Vorrede, los geht's!

Kapitel 4 – Alte Freunde

Die drei jungen Magier landeten wohlbehalten vor dem Grimmauldplace 12.

Draco rümpfte die Nase.

„Hier ist das Versteck? Sieht ja siffig aus."

„Du kannst gerne draußen warten, Malfoy.", sagte Hermine kühl und öffnete die Tür. Leider einen Tick zu laut.

„SCHLAMMBLÜTER! RAUS! RAUS MIT EUCH!"Mrs. Black fing wieder an zu zetern.

„Verdammt, Hermine, musste das sein?", murmelte Harry, Hermine entgegnete nichts.

Ihn beschlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als er das Haus seines verstorbenen Patenonkels betrat. So ganz hatte er Sirius' Tod wohl doch nicht verkraftet.

„Die Dame gefällt mir.", murmelte Draco und grinste, als er an dem Portrait vorbeiging.

„Ein Reinblüter endlich! Scheuch diese Verräter raus, raus aus meinem Haus!"

Bevor Mrs. Black noch etwas sagen konnte, zog Hermine die Vorhänge um das Gemälde zu.

„Die is so nervig.", grummelte sie, „Folgt mir Jungs, wir haben noch drei Minuten."

Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppen hinauf, bis hoch zum Dach. Hermine betrat einen Raum und machte eine einladende Geste.

„Und nun warten wir. Er müsste bald hier sein."

„Wer?"

„Sei doch nich immer so neugierig, Harry. Das wirst du schon gleich sehn.", meinte Hermine leicht genervt.

Sie strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Haare waren immer noch so widerspenstig wie früher.

Auf einmal pochte es an der Scheibe und Harry blickte überrascht auf.

„Fawkes.", murmelte er und starrte den Phönix außerhalb des Hauses an.

Hermine ging zum Fenster und öffnete.

„Was will der Phönix hier?", fragte Malfoy, unfähig seine Verblüffung zu unterdrücken.

„Das ist Dumbledores Phönix.", erklärte Hermine, „Er hat uns einen Portschlüssel gebracht."

Sie strich Fawkes mit der einen Hand über den Kopf, während sie gedankenverloren die alte, schäbige Socke von seinem Fuß löste.

Nachdem sie fertig war, blickte sie auf die Uhr. „Schnell, fasst sie an, wir haben nicht mehr lange."

Harry kniete sofort neben Hermine und berührte die Socke, doch Draco schien sich zu ekeln.

„Das stinkende Ding-."

„Draco, bitte! Willst du hier verschimmeln?"

„Lieber als das Teil anzufassen."

„Na schön, dann bin ich nie wieder nett zu dir, wenn wir zusammen im Bett sind.", meinte Harry mit einem sadistischen Grinsen.

„Elendiger Erpresser.", grummelte Draco und kniete sich neben seinen Geliebten.

Zögerlich und mit spitzen Fingern berührte er die Socke.

Sie stank furchtbar, aber er musste nicht lange warten, wenige Sekunden später fühlte er das bekannte Ziehen im Bauchnabel und wenige Augenblicke später standen sie in einer Eingangshalle.

Mehrere Zauberer, in rote Umhänge gehüllt standen an der Wand und zielten mit ihren Zauberstäben auf sie.

„Hermine! Das war ne Falle!", schrie Harry und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, auch Draco reagierte blitzschnell und baute ein Schutzschild auf.

Hermine jedoch blieb gelassen.

„Jungs, beruhigt euch. Das sind Mitglieder des Ordens. Für den Fall, dass der Portschlüssen „Du-weißt-schon-wem"in die Hände fällt."

Zögerlich ließen die beiden Männer ihren Zauberstab sinken, nicht jedoch die Ordensmitglieder, die den Todesser erkannten.

Einer von ihnen stülpte die Kapuze zurück. Es war Albus Dumbledore.

Sein Gesicht schien um ein Vielfaches gealtert, der Bart war länger geworden aber er hatte immer noch dieses Funkeln in den Augen.

„Willkommen in meinem Haus, Harry. Oh und Mister Malfoy. Darf ich fragen warum-?"

Harry fiel ihm ins Wort: „Professor! Draco ist jetzt auf unserer Seite. Er ist in meiner Hütte aufgetaucht mit dem Auftrag mich zu töten. Aber er hat es nicht getan. Sie müssen wissen, Draco und ich – wir-."

„Sie lieben sich.", erklärte Hermine leise.

Albus schmunzelte. Harry hatte die alte Gewohnheit ihn Professor zu nennen immer noch nicht aufgegeben.

„Nun das ist eine plötzliche Wendung, ich denke als Freund Harrys, könnten wir sie aufn-."

Doch dann beschlich ihn ein Gedanke.

„Mister Malfoy, wie sind sie eigentlich in Harrys Hütte gekommen? Er war durch einen Geheimniswahrer geschützt."

„Mir war klar, dass es das Wiesel war.", schnarrte Draco, „Ich hab ihn töten müssen, er wollte nicht reden."

Das sagte er so gelassen als würde er übers Wetter reden.

Die Ordensmitglieder waren entsetzt. Keiner konnte ein Wort sprechen.

Jetzt erst fiel Harry auf, dass Draco ja irgendwie an Ron vorbeigekommen sein musste.

„Oh mein Gott.", murmelte er, „Ron. Ist. Tot."

Draco zeigte keine Gefühlsregung.

Eine der Personen am Rand brach zusammen, es war Molly Weasley, neben Ron und Ginny die einzige Überlebende der Weasleys.

Fred, George und Arthur Weasley wurden seit über einem Jahr vermisst, Charlie und Bill waren von Todessern getötet worden und Percy starb bei dem Versuche Fudge zu schützen.

Einen Moment dachte Draco, dass sich gleich der gesamte Orden auf ihn stürzen würde und er machte sich bereit.

Jemand räusperte sich lautstark.

„Hem! Hem!"Für einen Moment klang es, als währe es Umbridge, aber das war unmöglich,

sie war gestorben.

Es war Snape.

„Ich würde mich gerne zu Wort melden. Molly, stehen sie auf, ihr Sohn ist nicht tot."

Draco zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte das Wiesel doch getötet!

Molly blickte schluchzend zu Severus hoch.

„Was soll das heißen? Er – er war doch Harrys Geheimniswahrer."

Nun grinste Snape. Er genoss es die anderen auf die Folter zu spannen.

Alle außer Dumbledor, der wie immer von allem zu wissen schien, starrten ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Nachdem er eine Weile geschwiegen hatte, rief Hermine:

„Nun sagen sie schon! Was ist mit Ron?"

Auch ihr standen Tränen in den Augen.

Snape ließ alle noch einen Moment im Unklaren, dann begann er langsam zu reden.

„Nun ja, Professor Dumbledor und ich hatten uns überlegt, dass mit Sicherheit ein Anschlag auf unseren Goldjungen ausgeübt werden würde. Deswegen der Fideliuszauber.

Nun, wie soll ich es ausdrücken – hm, sagen wir, Ronald Weasley war nicht so fähig sich im Ernstfall gegen ausgebildete Todesser zu wehren."

Harry nickte zustimmend. Ron hatte seine Ausbildung als Auror abgebrochen, nachdem es so viele Todesfälle in seiner Familie gegeben hatte.

Snape fuhr mit seinen Ausführungen fort.

„Daher dachten wir uns, dass wir einen anderen Zauberer an seine Stelle setzen würden. Und zwar mit Hilfe des äußerst komplizierten Vielsafttrankes."

Hermine riss die Augen auf. Sie erinnerte sich gut daran, wie sie, Ron und Harry den Trank in der zweiten Klasse gebraut hatten.

„Seine Vertretung war ein durchaus fähiger Zauberer."

„Wer? Wer war es? War er im Orden?", fragte Harry.

Dumbledor nickte.

„Es war Moody."

Betretenes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Der gute alte Mad-Eye Moody war ihnen ein treuer Helfer gewesen. Und ein guter Kämpfer noch dazu.

Snape blickte Dumbledor eine weile böse an. Er hatte ihm die Spannung, den Höhepunkt seiner Ausführung, vermasselt.

„Oh Gott, Moody.", murmelte Harry. Der alte Mann war eine Art Mentor für ihn geworden.

„Aber wo ist dann das Wiesel – ähm ich meine Ron Weasley?", fragte Draco.

„In Sicherheit, Mr. Malfoy. Er wird bald hier eintreffen.", entgegnete Dumbledor, „Da sie eines unserer Mitglieder getötet haben, kann ich sie hier nicht frei rumlaufen lassen, Mr. Malfoy. Ich denke, dass ist ihnen klar."

Draco nickte. Er hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet.

„Darum, bekommen sie vorerst eine Art, nennen wir es „Zimmerarrest", bis wir beschlossen haben, was wir mit ihnen machen und ob wir ihnen Trauen können."

Harry wollte protestieren, doch Draco hielt ihm den Mund zu.

„Das war doch klar, Harry. Lass den alten Ausreden."

Dumbledore überging diese Bemerkung.

„Molly, bring bitte Hermine und Harry auf ihre Zimmer. Haben wir noch ein Zimmer für Mr. Malfoy frei?"

„Nein, Albus. Nur noch das für Ronald Weasley", antwortete Snape an Mollys Stelle.

Der alte Mann überlegte.

„Nun gut, dann stecken wir unser Pärchen in ein Zimmer. Vor dem Zimmer werden Wachen postiert, Mr. Malfoy ich muss sie bitten mir ihren Zauberstab auszuhändigen."

Die Augen der Ordensmitglieder verfolgten jede Bewegung des ehemaligen Todessers, als könne er jeden Moment einen der Unverzeihlichen aussprechen.

Doch Draco verhielt sich ruhig. Nachdem Dumbledore den Stab hatte, rief er: „Meine Freunde, ich denke sie können ihre Zauberstäbe sinken lassen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Mr. Malfoy sich auf uns stürzen wird."

Nur widerwillig ließen die Zauberer ihre Stäbe sinken.

„Molly, würdest du die drei bitte auf ihr Zimmer bringen? Den Wachplan stellen wir nachher auf."

„Wenn ich etwas dazu sagen darf, ich denke nicht, dass wir Wachen brauchen, wenn Mr. Malfoy keinen Zauberstab hat."

Albus überlegte.

„Das hat durchaus Sinn, Severus. Nun gut, ich denke, solange immer mindestens ein weiterer aus dem Orden, außer dir Harry, dabei ist, darf Mr. Malfoy sich etwas im Haus bewegen. Allerdings nur in der Küche, in der Eingangshalle und im Speisesaal."

Die pummelige Frau wischte sich, nach diesen Worten, die letzten Tränen weg und bedeutete den dreien ihr zu folgen.

Sie konnte es nicht fassen, noch nicht wirklich glauben, dass ihr geliebter Sohn noch am Leben sein sollte.

Sie klammerte sich an Harry, während sie die Treppen nach oben stiegen.

Ihre Zimmer befanden sich ganz oben, direkt unter dem Dach.

„Hermine, das ist deines. Harry, du schläfst dort drüben. Du dann wohl auch.", sagte Mrs. Weasley und deutete auf Draco.

Hermine nickte den beiden noch einmal zu und verschwand dann in ihrem Reich.

Als die beiden jungen Männer die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffneten, bot sich ihnen ein schöner Anblick.

Es war ein wunderschöner großer Raum, in den viel Licht einfiel. An der Wand stand ein großes Himmelbett, daneben ein Kleiderschrank, in der Ecke ein Schreibtisch.

Ein Kronleuchter zierte die Decke.

Auf dem Boden lag ein schönes, anscheinend künstliches, Tigerfell.

Draco kniff Harry in den Po.

„Na das Bett sieht doch groß genug aus für zwei, oder meinst du nicht?", fragte Draco mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

Auch sein Geliebter konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Wir können es ja mal testen.", flüsterte Harry während er Draco einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.

Bevor sie sich jedoch dem Bett zuwandten, verschloss Harry die Tür und lies sich dann von Draco auf das Bett ziehen.

Dieser hatte bereits begonnen sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Menno, das wollte ich doch machen.", rief Harry lachend, stupste Draco aufs Bett und begann langsam die Restlichen Knöpfe des Hemdes zu öffnen, während er auf den freigewordenen Stücken Haut Küsse verteilte.

_Einige Zeit später..._

Dicht aneinander gekuschelt lagen die beiden Männer glücklich in dem Bett.

„Es ist wirklich groß.", meinte Harry grinsend.

„Und diese Eisenstange am Kopfende eröffnet neue Möglichkeiten.", erwiderte Draco mit einem sehr (sehr, sehr) anzüglichem Grinsen.

Harry errötete und Draco fuhr ihm sanft durchs Haar.

„Du bist süß, wenn du rot wirst."

Harry wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, da klopfte es an der Tür.

„Harry, Draco! Ich stör euch nur ungern, aber wir werden gerufen, Ron ist da!", Hermines Stimme klang schrill. Anscheinend war sie aufgeregt.

Sofort sprang Harry auf.

„Wir kommen sofort, Hermine! Zwei Minuten dauert' s noch!"

„Ich warte solange. Es gibt übrigens auch Essen."

Eilig zog er sich seine Kleidung wieder an, die er achtlos auf den Boden geschmissen hatte.

Draco lag auf dem Bett und schmollte.

War seinem Schatz das Wiesel so wichtig?

Er sprach diese Frage aus, die so an ihm nagte. Er konnte nichts dafür, ein Malfoy war nun mal extrem eifersüchtig.

Harry blickte ihn schuldbewusst an, krabbelte auf das Bett und hauchte einen Kuss auf Dracos Wange.

„Ja ist er.", murmelte Harry, aber bevor Draco etwas sagen konnte, warf Harry ein, „Aber nicht so wichtig wie du."

Ein paar Minuten später standen die beiden komplett angezogen mit Hermine unten in der Eingangshalle, es hatte doch länger als zwei Minuten gedauert, Draco musste sich unbedingt noch seine Haare frisieren.

Harry hatte das Bad übersehen, die Tür dorthin war auch gut versteckt gewesen.

Nun sahen sich die beiden ein wenig ratlos um. Wo konnte der Rest wohl sein?

„Harry Potter, Sir!", quiekte eine leise Stimme, „Dobby freut sich euch wieder zu sehen."

Harry strahlte und umarmte den Hauselfen.

„Dobby, was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich arbeite hier für Albus Dumbledor, Harry Potter, Sir!"

Draco blickte das Geschöpf an.

„Dich kenn ich doch. Du hast früher für uns gearbeitet nicht wahr?"

Dobby nickte eifrig.

„Hallo Draco Malfoy, Sir, wie geht es ihnen?"

„Ganz gut, für die Tatsache, dass ich auf der Flucht bin."

„Dobby, du wirst doch bezahlt oder?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

Der Hauself nickte und lächelte schüchtern.

Hermine war erleichtert.

„Dobby, wo ist der Rest von dieser Bande hier?", warf Draco ein.

„Ich bringe sie hin, folgen sie Dobby!"

Der Hauself dackelte mit kleinen, aber schnellen Schritten in einen großen Saal. Durch die Tür konnte man Lachen und Gläserklirren hören.

„Dobby muss nun wieder an die arbeit, Harry Potter, Sir! Die anderen Ordensmitglieder sind dort drin."

„Danke Dobby."

Und mit einem leisen „Plopp"verschwand Dobby.

Die Gespräche im Saal verstummten, als die beiden Männer eintraten.

Dann entdeckte Harry seinen besten Freund, Hermine und seine Mutter hingen schluchzend an ihm.

Innerhalb wenigen Sekunden war Harry zu ihnen gestürmt und drückte Ron ebenfalls.

„Oh Gott, bin ich froh, dass du lebst!"

Ron lächelte. Endlich drehte sich mal alles um ihn!

„Ja aber nur, weil Snape und Dumbledor so schlau waren vorherzusehen, dass diese _Schlange_ dort hinten mich hatte umbringen wollen!"

So das war's auch schon wieder, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Wie gesagt, mit dem nächsten könnte es etwas dauern, wir werden ja sehen ;)

Ansonsten reviewn bitte #auf den lila button da unten zeigt# #g#

Hab euch lieb

Eure Ayrana


	6. Rons Geschichte

Hallöchen #wegduckt# nicht schlagen bitte!

Ich weiß es hat lange gedauert – aber ich hatte ja auch zwischendurch ein kleines Drabble on gestellt um euch die Wartezeit zu versüßen (Schleichwerbung #gg#) und ich habe ein Türchen für den Adventskalender der „Die Weihnachts-Nacktmulle" geschrieben (noch mehr Schleichwerbung! #g#)

Lest mal rein ;)

So und nun das übliche.

Disclaimer: Nix meins, verdiene kein Geld und so weiter

Warnung: Slash (in diesem Kapitel kein lime)

Anmerkung: Es wird ein Dark Ron werden, ich hoffe das stört euch nicht!

Ansonsten komme ich jetzt zu den kommis ich hab mich riesig darüber gefreut und es tut mir echt leid, dass ich euch so lang hab warten lassen! Ach ja und das Rating hab ich mal angehoben, weil mir aufgefallen ist, dass die Geschichte eigentlich nicht „General" ist. #g#

An die Kommischreiber:

-an BlueStar84: ich hoffe dir gefällt auch das neue Kapitel! Es kommt zwar nicht so viel Snape und Dumbi vor aber dafür etwas anderes #zwinker#

-an Lara-Lynx: jetzt geht's weiter #lacht# tut mir leid, mir ist auch später bewusst geworden, dass das nicht so nett war mit Ron/Moody. Tut mir echt leid! Ich hab jetzt auch das Rating angehoben, ich hätte wirklich warnen sollen…. #schuldbewusst guckt#

-an Moin: Ich wollt dich nicht traurig machen #taschentuch reicht# besser? Das mit Ron, da hat auch meine Beta gemeckert, deswegen hab ich's geändert #g#

so hoffe dir gefällt das neue Kapitel – und immer positiv denken, süsse!

-an NegativeLight: na schatzi #g# klar leb ich meine wünsche aus, was soll man sonst hier machen außer Leute unterhalten #g# und warum Ron zuerst daran denkt – nun ja das wirst du noch sehn ;)

So genug gelabert, los geht's! Hoffe es gefällt euch!

#Viech 1

Kapitel 5 – Rons Geschichte

Nachdem Ron diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, herrschte Stille im Saal.

Alle Augen blickten die beiden an. Draco schienen diese Worte nicht sehr zu kümmern. Er lächelte nur und blickte Ron aus eiskalten Augen an.

„Ron, bitte. Red nicht so über ihn, er hat sich geändert.", bat Harry und bereute seine Worte im nächsten Augenblick.

Ron sah ihn an, als wolle er ihn aufspießen. So hatte er seinen besten Freund noch nie gesehen.

Für einen kurzen Moment schienen Rons Augen dunkler als sonst, aber als Harry geblinzelt hatte, hatten sie wieder die normale Farbe.

„Wie kommt es, dass du ihn in Schutz nimmst Harry? Was macht der Mistkerl überhaupt hier?"

Harry druckste herum. Sollte er es Ron wirklich sagen? Wie würde er reagieren?

Draco nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, trat schnell an Harry heran und küsste diesen leidenschaftlich.

„Deshalb, Wiesel."

Ron wich einige Schritte zurück.

„Harry! Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht. Das du auf Männer stehst schon, aber dieses falsche_ Ding_ da? Nie im Leben hätte ich das gedacht."

„Ron!", Harrys Stimme klang verzweifelt, „Bitte versteh doch, ich –."

„Das kann ich nicht verstehen. Er ist eine falsche Schlange, er ist ein Todesser und unser größter Feind. Und _du_ bringst ihn auch noch hier her, direkt in unser Hauptquartier. Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei?"

Ron hatte leise und zischend gesprochen aber dennoch hatte ihn jeder verstanden.

„Falls es dich interessiert Wiesel ich bin auf der Flucht. Ich hänge Voldemort nicht mehr an."

Ron lachte kurz auf.

„Ja natürlich! Du sollst dich hier einschleichen, oder wenn das wirklich stimmen sollte und du deinen Meister verraten hast, dann wirst du uns genauso verraten. Da bin ich mir sicher."

Dumbledore trat an Harry und Draco heran.

„Ihr solltet vielleicht lieber gehen, ich werde mit Mr. Weasley sprechen.", meinte er leise.

Harry nickte stumm, blickte Ron noch einmal traurig an, der vor Wut rauchte und zog Draco dann mit sich zu ihrem Zimmer.

Die Anordnung, dass jemand außer Harry bei Draco bleiben musste, wenn sie sich im Haus bewegten war kurze Zeit vergessen.

Dumbledore wandte sich Ron zu.

„Nun erst einmal Willkommen daheim Ronald Weasley. Wie ist es dir ergangen?"

Ron lächelte wieder. Seine Wut schien vollkommen verraucht.

„Danke der Nachfrage Albus. Du hast mir einen guten Platz ausgesucht.

Die Berge waren wunderschön."

Albus war verblüfft, dass der jüngere ihn einfach duzte.

Hermine sah Ron fragend an.

„Wo warst du denn? Wovon sprichst du?"

Der Rothaarige blickte sie warm an.

„Ich werde dir alles erzählen, Minchen. Komm mit mir mit, du kannst mir ja mein Zimmer zeigen, da erzähl ich dir meine Geschichte."

Hermine war kurz verwirrt von diesem Kosenamen, lächelte aber.

Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung von allen führte sie Ron auf das ihm zugewiesene Zimmer.

„Schön hier, gefällt mir.", sagte er und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Mit der rechten Hand klopfte er neben sich.

„Mach die Tür zu und setz dich doch, ich habe dir viel zu erzählen."

Die beiden lachten und scherzten, während Ron seine Geschichte erzählte.

Er war von Dumbledore, kurz bevor er zum Geheimniswahrer gemacht werden sollte, bei Seite genommen worden. Er hatte ihm erklärt, dass viele sich denken würden, dass Harrys bester Freund der Beschützer werden würde und so hatten sie den Plan ausgeheckt, zusammen mit Moody.

Dann hatte Dumbledore seinem ehemaligen Schüler einen Portschlüssel in die Hand gedrückt und ihm gesagt, dass er ihn in die Berge schicken würde, wo er sicher war.

Ron hatte zugestimmt auch, wenn es ihm damals schwer gefallen war seiner Familie nichts davon zu erzählen.

In der Berghütte lebte ein altes Zaubererehepaar die Ron verpflegten und ihm auch etwas beibrachten.

Als Hermine fragte was das denn war, ergriff Ron Hermines Hand, zog sie näher zu sich.

Legte den anderen Arm um ihren Nacken und küsste sie erst sanft, dann fordernd.

„Das -.", hauchte Ron seiner langjährigen Freundin ins Ohr. „Sie haben mich gelehrt meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen."

Hermines Wangen überzog ein Hauch rosa.

„Ron – ich – äh."

„Scht.", sanft legte er ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen, „Nicht sprechen, genießen. Ich liebe dich, Hermine."

Erneut küsste er sie, zog sie näher an sich und begann sie zu streicheln.

Doch Hermine stieß ihn weg und schaute zu Boden um dem verletzen Blick Rons zu entgehen.

„Ron, bitte.", begann sie bevor er etwas sagen konnte, „Ich – ich bin noch nicht soweit. Ich habe dich sehr gerne – aber ich – ich wurde zu oft -." Sie brach ab.

Ron zwang sie sanft ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

„Verletzt?", ergänzte er fragend ihren Satz. Sie nickte leicht.

Sanft fuhr seine Hand über ihre Wange.

„Das ist ok. Solange ich weiß, dass du mich magst. Aber glaub mir, ich werde dich nicht verletzen."

Sie atmete tief ein.

„Das würde – ich dir – gerne glauben.", flüsterte sie stockend, Tränen standen ihr in den Augen.

„Wir können es doch versuchen. Ich werde nicht weitergehen, als du möchtest, das verspreche ich dir.", sagte er ernst und wischte ihr die Tränen weg.

„Was meinst du, hm?"

„Gib mir etwas Zeit.", murmelte sie, stand auf und strich dabei über Rons Hand.

Sie wandte sich um zum gehen, überlegte es sich dann noch einmal, drehte sich um und gab Ron schüchtern einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Bis bald.", murmelte sie und verließ dann beinahe fluchtartig das Zimmer.

Sie ließ einen sehr nachdenklichen Ron zurück.

„Sie mag mich.", dachte er, „Das ist doch schon mal gut."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry sank in sein Kissen zurück.

„Wieso nur? Ich hatte schon erwartet, dass Ron nicht erfreut sein würde dich zu treffen – aber – ich.", begann Harry.

Draco, der mit dem Rücken zum Bett stand meinte nur kühl:

„Ich kann seine Reaktion verstehen – ich hätte auch ihn umgebracht um zu dir zu kommen."

Harry schluckte. Manchmal war sein Geliebter ihm unheimlich.

„Draco?", fragte er leise und der angesprochene drehte sich um.

Seine Augen waren kalt, doch wandelten sich schnell wieder in die warmen Augen mit denen er Harry immer ansah.

„Hab keine Angst, Harry, ich werde ihm nichts tun. Und auch sonst niemandem hier."

Lächelnd setzte er sich zu Harry aufs Bett und begann die Hand seines Freundes zu streicheln.

„Ich würde dir nicht wehtun. Und ich weiß, ich würde dir damit wehtun."

Harry fiel seinem Freund um den Hals.

„Danke – ich liebe dich, Draco."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nachdenklich kratzte der mächtige Zauberer sein Kinn.

„Sie sind dir also entwischt?"

„Ja Meisssster, essss tut mir leid.", zischelte Nagini.

Voldemort tätschelte ihr den Kopf.

„Wir werden sie schon wieder finden. Aber enttäusch mich nicht noch einmal." Den letzten Satz hatte er bedrohlich gezischt.

„Ich hab ja auch noch Informanten, bald wissen wir neues – und auch von diesem Orden.

Er wird mir schon genug Informationen zuspielen, da bin ich mir sicher. Er ist ein sehr Treuer Anhänger, wirklich.", murmelte Voldemort, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Nagini.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Wer ist da?"

„W-w- Wurmschwanz, Herr."

„Komm rein du Nichtsnutz! Was gibt es?"

Wurmschwanz trat zögerlich herein.

„H- Hier, Herr. Der Tagesprophet berichtet etwas über den Auftrag von Bella. Jetzt wissen wir, warum sie sich nicht gemeldet hat."

„Gib schon her." Ärgerlich riss Voldemort seinem Verängstigten Diener die Zeitung aus der Hand.

_Gefürchtete Todesserin gefangen!_

_Am Gestrigen Abend ist dem Ministerium ein Gegenschlag gelungen. Einige Auroren konnten Bellatrix Lestrange, gefährlichste und grausamste Anhängerin von du-weißt-schon-wem gefangen nehmen._

_Sie war in den Ruinen des Doms aufgegriffen worden, offenbar befand sie sich auf der Suche nach einem alten magischen Gegenstand, den sie für ihren Meister besorgen sollte. Doch die Bemühungen des Ministeriums ihre eine Antwort zu entlocken waren bis jetzt erfolglos._

_Als ich den Zauberreiminister nach dem Aufenthaltsort von Bellatrix Lestrange gefragt habe, hatte er keine Antwort für die Presse übrig. Was bezweckt er damit?_

_Will er Anschläge verhindern? Verdient hätte es dieses Monstrum!_

_Aber immerhin kann man nun etwas sicherer auf die Straße!_

_Rita Kimmkorn_

Ärgerlich knüllte Voldemort die Zeitung zusammen und warf sie ins Feuer.

„Warum lässt sie sich einfach so fangen?"

„Mir tut sie auch leid, sie war so fähig-."

„Ach quatsch du Idiot, meinst du es ging mir um sie?", rief Voldemort, „Das Artefakt, darum geht es mir. Es ist wichtig für unsere Pläne. Zu ihrem Glück hat sie es nicht bei sich gehabt als diese Tölpel vom Ministerium sie gefangen haben."

Wurmschwanz schluckte. Er wusste was nun kam.

„Geh, Wurmschwanz, geh nach Rom und bring mir das Artefakt."

Er wusste, dass Widersprechen nichts bringen würde außer Schmerzen.

„Ja Meister."

Dann ging er und Voldemort war wieder allein mit Nagini.

„Nagini, warum mussten sie Bella fangen?", flüsterte Voldemort, „Sie war eine meiner besten Todesserinnen. Grausam und kalt. Aber sie war kein Monster…

Geh und sieh, wo sie sie hingebracht haben."

Nagini entfernte sich zischelnd und Voldemort saß wieder ganz alleine in seinem zu großen Lehnstuhl vor dem Kamin und seufzte leise.

#Viech 2

So das wars fürs erste, bitte, bitte rewievt mir eure Meinung, ich nehm alles #g# ich bin süchtig nach euch!

Wie sagt man so schön, der Applaus ist das Brot des Künstlers? Also lasst mich nicht verhungern #bettel#

Das nächste Kapitel ist schon in Arbeit.

Wollt ihr einen Einblick? Ja? Ok. Es wird viel gedacht werden – einige Dinge werden sich klären schätz ich mal anderes wird noch verworrener #g#

Bis demnächst,

hab euch lieb

eure Ayrana


	7. Gefühle und Gedanken

Hallo, da bin ich wieder #duckt sich weg# Ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert und ich schäme mich! Es tut mir wirklich leid! Ich hatte zeitweise keinen Computer weil ein doofer Virus den kaputt gemacht hatte, zwischendurch Vorklausuren fürs Abi – und um ehrlich zu sein fiel mir dieses Kapitel sehr, sehr schwer.

Meine Beta hat den Anfang korrigiert, jedoch gegen Ende nicht mehr. Ich wollte es jetzt online stellen und euch nicht noch länger warten lassen.

Aber freut euch, es ist eines der längsten Kapitel #stolz guckt#

Und ich danke euch für die vielen lieben Reviews! #strahl#

Ach ja, nix mir, alles JKR, bis auf die Idee natürlich

Warnung! SLASH

Und Danke an meine Beta Kitsune to Neko (Danke, dass du dir immer Zeit nimmst, auch wenn du viel zu tun hast Hase!#knuddel#

Zu den Reviews!

An moin: - schön dass es dir gefällt  Ron wird auch weiterhin viel in der Geschichte vorkommen, er spielt eine sehr wichtige Rolle ;) aber mehr verrate ich nicht...

An negativelight: - danke hier, jetzt brauchst du dich nich mehr gruseln was das nächste Chap bringt

An Mariacharly: - gleich so viele reviews auf einmal! Ich habe mich ehrlich gefreut, vielen dank. Und danke für dein Lob! Es tut mir leid, ich hatte dir ja versprochen, dass dieses Kapitel eigentlich schon seit langem da sein müsste aber wie oben gesagt es wollte nicht fertig werden...Aber jetzt kannst du ja weiterlesen. Zu den Cliffhangern: Ich mag die, aber nur wenn ich selber schreibe #fiesgrins#

An Flerina: - vielen dank für dein Review! Auch für die reviews zu den Drabbles  Schön dass es dir hier gefällt #g# wegen den bettgeschichten, das ist so ein Thema für sich. Ich mag das auch nicht, wenn die jedes Kapitel im Bett landen, hin und wieder ok, aber nicht jedes Mal #g#

Letzte Anmerkung bevor es losgeht: Es ist leider nicht alles so geworden wie ich es wollte... Ihr kennt das vielleicht, dass man etwas anfängt, sich ne Woche später dransetzt und vergessen hat was man schreiben wollte. Deswegen könnte es etwas verwirrend sein – aber na ja ihr schafft das schon  wenn ihr Fehler entdeckt (außer Rechtschreibung) dann sagt mir Bescheid

Jaja... wenn man sich keinen Plot macht... vielleicht sollte ich das mal tun #grübel# aber irgendwie schreibt sich alles von selbst

So genug der langen Worte, viel Spaß!

#Viech 1

Kapitel 6 – Gefühle und Gedanken

Harry lag ausgestreckt, nur in Boxershorts bekleidet auf dem Bett und lauschte dem regelmäßigen Atem Dracos.

Er war schon vor über einer Stunde eingeschlafen, doch Harry war der Schlaf heute nicht vergönnt.

Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf umher, alles in ihm war aufgewühlt. Er hatte Draco nichts davon gezeigt, zuerst wollte er alles ordnen.

Ihm war jetzt erst bewusst geworden, wie kaltblütig Draco gehandelt hatte, wie kaltblütig er eventuell noch handeln würde.

Aber er hatte auch versprochen, dass er Harry nicht wehtun würde – es war eine Zwickmühle – konnte man Draco glauben? Seine Aktionen zuvor ließen nicht darauf schließen, aber dieser Blick… er war so ehrlich.

Ärgerlich drehte Harry sich um und blickte in das engelsgleiche Gesicht seines Geliebten.

Er sah so friedlich und ehrlich aus. Konnte dieser Mensch wirklich morden ohne dass es ihm etwas ausmachte?

Wie war er so geworden wie er jetzt war?

Auch Draco musste einmal ein fröhlicher Junge gewesen sein.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf um wieder klare Gedanken zu bekommen.

Er musste Draco darauf ansprechen, aber nicht jetzt. Er würde erst mal versuchen zu schlafen.

Und kaum hatte er sich zurücksinken lassen und einen Arm um Draco gelegt, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Draco lächelte. Er war wach gewesen und hatte auch die Blicke Harrys bemerkt.

Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was der andere dachte.

Aber noch würde er ihm nichts verraten, noch nicht. Er fühlte sich nicht bereit.

Draco schluckte trocken, das Lächeln verschwand.

Warum kamen ihm denn ausgerechnet jetzt diese Bilder wieder in den Sinn?

Die Bilder von kurz vor der Todesserweihe?

Warum jetzt? Warum, wenn er so glücklich neben seinem Schatz lag und einfach nur dessen Gegenwart genoss?

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und krallte sich im Bettlaken fest, während er zu Harry rutschte und sich an ihn kuschelte.

Das tat gut. Diese Wärme hatte er sonst nie gespürt.

Harry war der erste Mensch, der ihm diese Wärme gab, die er so sehr brauchte.

°OOO°

Hermine hatte sich in ein Meer von Kissen und Decken gehüllt, zusammengekauert lag sie schon seit Stunden wach. Immer wieder ließ sie das Gespräch mit Ron in Gedanken revù passieren.

Es hatte sich schön angefühlt von ihm berührt zu werden, aber gleichzeitig machte es ihr Angst.

Dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit übermannte sie. Würde Ron so sein wie alle Männer und sie irgendwann einfach wegwerfen?

Sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, Ron war immer so lieb gewesen.

Aber die Zweifel nagten an ihr.

Doch sie sehnte sich nach Liebe, sie wollte Ron bei sich haben – aber irgendwie auch nicht.

Hermine kuschelte sich tiefer in ihre Decken, die sie vor der grausamen Realität schützten.

Immer wieder war sie alte Beziehungen im Geiste durchgegangen. Jedes Mal wurde sie enttäuscht, betrogen oder einfach nur benutzt und dann liegen gelassen wie ein Stück Dreck.

Sie schloss die Augen.

Sollte sie es mit Ron versuchen? Er hatte so einfühlsam geklungen.

„_Wir können es doch versuchen. Ich werde nicht weitergehen, als du möchtest, das verspreche ich dir."_

Diese Worte hallten ihr im Gedächtnis nach.

„Vielleicht.", murmelte sie und ein seliges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, „Vielleicht kann ich dir vertrauen."

°OOO°

Ron schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch und hatte Schluckauf. Irgendwer musste gerade an ihn denken und er war sich auch ziemlich sicher wer.

Er grinste und überlegte was Hermine jetzt wohl tun würde.

Vermutlich las sie in einem Buch nach was zu tun war. Der Rothaarige lachte leise.

Nein, bestimmt nicht. Schalt er sich selbst.

Dafür hatte sie zu verletzt gewirkt. Wahrscheinlich wog sie gerade ab ob er sie verraten würde oder nicht.

Unwillkürlich musste Ron grinsen.

Er würde sich ihr Vertrauen schon holen, da war er sich sicher.

Als er endlich diesen Schluckauf los war legte er sich wieder ins Bett und schlief augenblicklich ein.

°OOO°

Draco lag immer noch wach. Die Zeit war schon weit vorangeschritten und er hatte keinen Schlaf finden können.

Die ganze Zeit quälten ihn längst vergessen geglaubte Erinnerungen.

Vorsichtig, um Harry nicht zu wecken erhob sie der junge Mann und stand auf.

Er hörte ein leises Geräusch von Harry und dessen Hand tastete nach dem Körper des jungen Malfoy. Draco lächelte und legte ein Kissen so hin, dass Harry es greifen konnte und tatsächlich schmiegte der Junge sich an das „Draco – Kissen".

Leise trat der blonde Mann ans Fenster und blickte hinaus.

Den Raum wollte er nicht verlassen, er wollte keinen Ärger provozieren. Den hatte er schon genug.

Seufzend strich er sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Draußen regnete es, aber nicht besonders stark.

Draco war unwohl zumute. Er mochte Regen nicht besonders. Das erinnerte ihn immer wieder an _den Tag._

_Flashback:_

_Draco saß alleine in seinem Zimmer, vertieft über ein Buch. Raus zum Spielen konnte der zehnjährige nicht. Es regnete und seine Mutter war besorgt, er könne die neuen Kleidungsstücke beschmutzen. Doch sie wusste, dass ihr Sohn auch so nicht nach draußen gegangen wäre. _

_Nicht, wenn sein Vater es ihm nicht erlaubte._

_Und das tat er nicht. Deswegen war Draco auch viel blasser als alle anderen Jungen die er kannte. _

_Es klopfte an der Tür, Draco sah auf und rief: „Herein."_

_Lucius Malfoy betrat den Raum._

_Sein Sohn blickte zu dem hoch gewachsenen Mann. „Was gibt's Papa?"_

„_Du wirst mich ab sofort Vater nennen, hast du mich verstanden?", zischte Lucius bedrohlich, sodass der kleine zusammen zuckte. _

„_J- ja P- Vater." _

_Seit wann war sein Vater so? Sicher, Lucius war nicht das was man sich unter einem netten Vater vorstellte aber er hatte nie so kalt gesprochen. _

_Er kam mit schnellen Schritten auf seinen Sohn zu und riss ihm das Buch aus der Hand, warf es achtlos auf den Boden und zerrte seinen Jungen mit sich._

_Draco schrie und weinte, aber Lucius ließ ihn nicht gehen. Als es ihm zuviel wurde drehte sich Lucius um und gab seinem Sohn eine Ohrfeige. Nicht besonders feste, aber feste genug um Draco zum Schweigen zu bringen. Der Junge war geschockt. Noch nie hatte es jemand gewagt eine Hand gegen ihn zu erheben._

„_Pa – Vater – was – was ist los?"_

„_Ich wollte dass du Ruhe gibst. Komm mit, ich stelle dich einer wichtigen Person vor."_

_Draco folgte seinem Vater nun, er versuchte seine Tränen wegzukämpfen, was ihm auch gelang._

_Flashback Ende_

Draco seufzte. Ja das war das erste Mal, dass er angefangen hatte eine Maske aufzubauen. Wie sich später zeigte war es auch gut so, denn der dunkle Lord duldete keine Heulsusen.

Der dunkle Lord – das war die wichtige Person.

Dieser Tag war Schicksals gebend für Draco gewesen. An diesem Tag hatte Voldemort ihn auserkoren irgendwann einmal in seinen Reihen kämpfen zu „dürfen".

Draco ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, kämpfte die Tränen zurück.

Wenn es diesen Tag doch niemals gegeben hätte!

Vielleicht wäre dann jetzt alles anders, vielleicht wäre er nicht auf der Flucht, vielleicht konnte er glücklich mit Harry überall frei im Haus rumstreunen und wäre sogar im Orden und würde gegen Voldemort kämpfen.

Draco schalt sich selbst. Diese Träumereien brachten ihn nicht weiter. Es war nun einmal so wie es war und seine Wunschträume würden daran auch nichts ändern.

Er atmete tief ein, warf noch einen letzten Blick in sein Spiegelbild und ging dann zum Bett zurück, wo Harry immer noch selig schlief. Sanft strich Draco die Konturen von Harrys Gesicht nach.

Der ehemalige Slytherin sah dem jungen Mann im Bett noch lange beim schlafen zu.

_Der Morgen_

Die Sonne schien in Harrys und Dracos Zimmer. Langsam bahnten sich die Lichtstrahlen ihren Weg zu den Schlafenden, ließen sie langsam erwachen.

Harry setzte sich auf und gab Draco einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Aufwachen, Dray, es ist Morgen."

Draco sah noch nicht so ganz wach aus, als er die Augen leicht öffnete, sich zur Seite rollte und murrte: „Lass mich schlafen. Und nenn mich nicht Dray!"

Harry lachte, doch das Lachen blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er auf die Uhr sah.

Es war kurz nach eins!

„Draco, wir haben das Frühstück verschlafen! Wir sollten uns vielleicht mal unten blicken lassen."

Doch Draco schlief schon wieder.

„Er muss wohl sehr müde sein.", dachte Harry und zog sich an.

Er schrieb Draco einen Zettel, dass er unten bei den anderen sein würde und verließ leise das Zimmer.

Auf dem Weg nach unten begegnete er niemandem, doch aus der Küche hörte er ein herzhaftes Lachen.

Also beschloss Harry dorthin zu gehen und als er in den Raum trat traute er seinen Augen nicht.

Ron und Hermine standen zusammen an der Spüle und lieferten sich eine Wasserschlacht.

Eine Weile beobachtete Harry die beiden und war glücklich Hermine so lachen zu sehen.

Er wusste, dass es ihr schlecht ging und freute sich jetzt umso mehr, dass sein bester Freund sie so zum Lachen bringen konnte.

Harry räusperte sich.

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei."

Hermine spritzte noch ein wenig Wasser auf Ron und wandte sich dann Harry zu.

„Na ja Morgen ist gut. Es ist schon nach ein Uhr."

Harry kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

„Ich habe heute Nacht nicht sonderlich viel geschlafen.", meinte er entschuldigend.

Doch bevor das Gespräch weitergehen konnte, kam Molly in die Küche.

„Oh Harry, na bist du auch endlich aufgestanden? Wir haben dich und Draco beim Frühstück vermisst."

„Malfoy nicht wirklich.", murmelte Ron.

Harry überging diesen Kommentar und wandte sich Molly zu.

„Ich wollte halt auch mal ausschlafen. Wann gibt es denn Mittagessen?"

„In etwa zwei Stunden. Wenn du möchtest, mach ich dir noch eben Frühstück."

Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, drehte sich Mrs. Weasley zur Anrichte und blieb erst mal geschockt stehen.

„Hermine, Ron! Was habt ihr denn hier angestellt? Ihr solltet doch nur das Geschirr sauber zaubern!"

Die beiden sahen verlegen zu Boden, während Mrs. Weasley die Küche mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes säuberte.

„Wir – äh – wir wollten es nach Muggel Art machen, Mum."

Die runde Frau seufzte nur.

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich sehe ja, dass ihr euch amüsiert habt. Ron, wie ich dich kenne, hast du nichts gegen ein zweites Frühstück einzuwenden oder?"

Der Angesprochene grinste und nickte. Nachdem er und Hermine sich trocken gezaubert hatten, setzten sie sich zu Harry an den Tisch.

Obwohl es genug Hauselfen in dem Hauptquartier gab, ließ es Mrs. Weasley sich nicht nehmen, in der Küche zu arbeiten.

Auch wenn sie sich früher immer einen Hauselfen gewünscht hatte, ließ sie sich das Kochen nicht mehr nehmen. Es fehlte ihr einfach, wenn die Hauselfen die ganze Arbeit erledigten.

Gemeinsam frühstückten sie, redeten und lachten. Ron schien vergessen zu haben, dass Harry mit Draco zusammen war.

Doch als das Frühstück fast beendet war, stand Draco auf einmal mit Dobby im Schlepptau in der Tür.

Sofort schwieg Ron und funkelte den ehemaligen Slytherin an, als wolle er ihn mit seinen Blicken umbringen.

Draco blickte nicht weniger kalt zurück.

„Malfoy."

„Weasley."

Hermine blickte von einem zum anderen.

„Hört auf zu zanken, beide! Ich will nicht, dass ihr streitet!", rief sie und rannte dann aus der Küche, als die beiden nicht aufhörten sie ein Duell mit ihren Blicken zu liefern.

Ron brach den Blickkontakt, sah Hermine hinterher und sprang auf.

Er warf Draco einen kurzen, angeekelten Blick zu.

„Das hast du ja klasse hingekriegt, Malfoy!", zischte er und rannte Hermine hinterher.

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern und setzte sich neben Harry.

„Guten Morgen.", meinte er. Doch Harry reagierte nicht.

Draco stupste ihn an.

„Krieg ich ein Stück Toast von dir?"

Harry reagierte nicht.

„Das nehme ich als ja."

Draco aß Harrys Toast auf und blickte den jungen Mann an.

„Was ist los? So schweigsam heute Morgen?"

Harry schob seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf.

„Du weißt doch genau, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn ihr streitet! Hermine und Ron sind meine besten Freunde und du bist -."

Harry zögerte, was Draco missverstand.

„Ich gehöre also nicht zu deinen Freunden? Gut. Dann gehe ich jetzt besser, _Potter_.", sagte Draco und verließ die Küche.

Das Verbot kümmerte ihn nicht mehr, nicht in diesem Moment.

Harry saß verloren auf seinem Stuhl, verwirrt über Dracos Reaktion.

Dann sprang er auf und rannte seinem Freund hinterher.

Draußen in der Halle war keine Spur von Draco zu sehen.

„Dobby!", rief Harry und mit einem „Plopp" erschien der Hauself vor ihm.

„Hast du Draco irgendwo gesehen?"  
Dobby blickte Harry ängstlich an, der ziemlich aufgebracht da stand.

„Harry Potter, Sir, Dobby hat gesehen, wie Master Draco in Richtung Garten gelaufen ist. Was ist los? Har Harry Potter Sir, haben sie Streit mit Master Draco?"

„Nur ein Missverständnis. Danke Dobby," rief Harry über die Schulter, da er bereits in Richtung Garten eilte.

Draußen angekommen sah er Draco an dem kleinen See sitzen und hörte leises Platschen von den Steinchen die er in das Wasser warf.

Leise näherte Harry sich seinem Freund. Draco bemerkte ihn erst, als Harry ihn schon in seine Arme geschlossen hatte und in sein Ohr flüsterte: „Und du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben."

Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah Harry Draco weinen.

Harry wusste nicht wie lange sie dort so dort gesessen hatten, aber irgendwann kam Albus Dumbledore zu ihnen.

„Mister Malfoy, Harry, was macht ihr hier?"

Erschrocken drehten sich die beiden um.

„Pro- Professor, wir – ich – also," stammelte Harry.

Dumbledore schmunzelte.

„Schon in Ordnung. Es sollte aber nicht zu oft geschehen, dass ihr euch an Orten aufhaltet, die euch, oder besser dir, Draco, nicht erlaubt sind. Soll ich euch auf euer Zimmer bringen?"

Harry nickte, Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich muss mit ihnen sprechen, Albus."

Harry sah seinen Freund überrascht an.

„Geh schon mal aufs Zimmer, ich komme nach, nachdem ich mit Albus geredet habe."

„Kann ich nicht bei dir bleiben?"

Draco schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf und hauchte Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Nein Harry. Aber ich verspreche ich erzähle es dir irgendwann."

Harry war zuerst sauer, aber dann wurde er doch weich.

„In Ordnung.", meinte er und dann leise, „Ich vertraue dir."

Harry sah Draco zu, wie er aufstand und mit Dumbledore ins Haus verschwand.

Nach einer Weile, in der er nur auf den See starrte, ging er auch ins Haus zurück.

Ziellos streifte er umher, bis er schließlich in einem Kellergewölbe ankam. Ehe er sich versah wusste er den Weg schon nicht mehr.

„Na super.", murmelte Harry und blickte sich suchend um. Anscheinend wurden die Räume nicht genutzt, oder nur sehr selten, denn hier unten war es nicht besonders aufgeräumt.

Er entdeckte zwei Gänge und entschied sich für den linken. Allerdings wurde dieser nicht von Fackeln erleuchtet.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab. „Lumos."

Sofort bildete sich ein Lichtkegel und Harry musste nun nicht fürchten über irgendetwas zu stolpern.

Eine Weile führte der Gang geradeaus, doch dann machte er einen scharfen Knick, verzweigte sich weiter und führte ihn immer tiefer in den Keller ohne, dass er es bemerkte.

Plötzlich ging der Gang nicht weiter.

„Na super eine Sackgasse.", murmelte Harry und wollte sich schon umdrehen, als er ein leises Geräusch vom Ende des Ganges wahrnahm.

Er sah genauer hin und erkannte etwas, das auf dem Boden lag. Es bewegte sich.

Zuerst wollte Harry schnell weg, doch dann siegte seine Neugierde und er näherte sich vorsichtig.

Als er nah genug dran war um etwas zu erkennen sah er, dass es sich um ein Kleiderbündel handelte – zumindest sah es so aus. Doch als ein leises Stöhnen aus dem Bündel kam und es sich bewegte, war es klar, dass es sich um einen Menschen handelte.

Harry ging in die Hocke und drehte die Person vorsichtig, damit er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte.

Es handelte sich um niemanden anders als Severus Snape. Sein Gesicht war Blutüberströmt, an seiner Stirn konnte man eine Platzwunde sehen und Harry wollte gar nicht sehen, was mit dem Rest seines Körpers los war. Auf jeden Fall war seine Robe an manchen Stellen vom Blut durchweicht.

„Oh mein Gott, Snape, was ist mit ihnen passiert?"

Snape antwortete nicht, er war ohnmächtig geworden.

#Viech 2

So, das war es für heute. Extra ein kleiner Cliff für euch Aber keine Sorge, es geht bald weiter und dieses Mal meine ich das ganz, ganz Ernst! ;)

Würd mich über ein Review freuen, auch wenn ich eigentlich viel zu lange gebraucht hab mit dem Updaten #schämt sich immer noch#

Nun bis zum nächsten Chap.

Hab euch lieb

Eure Ayrana


	8. Weintrauben

Huhu! Da bin ich wieder #winkt#

Hab mich extra beeilt #stolz guckt# ;)

Aber eine kleine Anmerkung vorweg: Das nächste Kapitel wird länger auf sich warte lassen, mir sind irgendwie die Ideen ausgegangen. Aber keine Sorge, es wird weitergehen! Großes Ehrenwort.

Vielleicht regen auch ein paar Reviews meinen Gedankenfluss an #gg#

So, Disclaimer wie immer, kennt ihr ja schon. Nix mir außer die Idee, sonst alles JKR.

Und natürlich einen großes Danke an meine Beta Kitsune to Neko:)

Warnung: Slash (was auch sonst #g#)

Danke für die lieben Reviews!

An Negative Light: Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl #g# Hab mich beeilt :)

An Flerina: Hier im Kapitel kriegst du schon so ein wenig mit, was mit Snape passiert ist

Aber was genau passiert ist kommt wohl erst später ;)

An windhauch: Schön, dass es dir gefällt :) Zum Thema Snape: Schau bei der Antwort für Flerina ;)

Ach und den Titel – den hat meine liebe Beta sich ausgedacht #g#

So lange Rede kurzer Sinn: Have Fun! ;)

#Viech 1

Weintrauben 

Harry hielt den bewusstlosen Tränkemeister in seinen Armen.

Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte.

„Professor Dumbledore! Dobby! Irgendwer! Helft mir!", rief er. Doch niemand kam.

Der junge Zauberer war verzweifelt. Wie sollte er Snape hier heraus bekommen ohne ihn noch mehr zu verletzen? Wer hatte ihm das angetan?

Harry konnte ihn nicht hier liegen lassen, sonst würde der Mann sterben. Also hob er Snape auf, der erstaunlich leicht war. Vorsichtig erhob er sich und vergaß, dass er ein Zauberer war und ihn einfach hinter sich herschweben lassen könnte.

Doch irgendwie hatte er es geschafft und sogar den richtigen Weg gefunden. Als er sich den Treppen nach oben näherte rief er mehrmals nach Dobby und Albus.

Wenig später waren auch beide bei ihm.

„Harry was schreist du hier so ru- oh mein Gott! Severus! Dobby, hol Poppy!"

Dobby nickte und verschwand mit einem leisen "Plopp".

„Ich habe ihn unten im Keller gefunden Professor. Ich weiß nicht was mit ihm passiert ist, er lag in einer Sackgasse – ich" „Beruhig dich Harry." Dumbledore beschwor eine Trage und ließ Snape darauf schweben.

„Du musst ziemlich geschockt gewesen sein, dass du das vergessen hast. Bitte Harry, geh nach oben, Draco wartet in euerem Zimmer." Als er sah, dass Harry protestieren wollte, sagte er schnell: „Ich erkläre dir alles heute Abend. Sei mit Draco um acht Uhr im großen Saal."

Harry nickte, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf seinen ehemaligen Lehrer und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, was mit ihm passiert war.

Langsam ging er den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Er wollte rennen, schreien und wissen wer so etwas getan haben konnte, doch Harrys Kräfte waren am Ende.

Den Mann zu tragen war doch schwer gewesen und hatte ihn doch mehr beansprucht als er vermutet hatte.

Leise öffnete Harry die Tür und sah Draco, der mit einem Buch auf dem Bett lag und darin las.

Als die Tür aufging blickte er auf und seine Augen weiteten sich. Er stieß einen Schrei aus.

„Harry! Was ist mit dir passiert? Wo kommt all das Blut her?"

Harry blickte an sich hinunter. Seine Robe, seine Arme, seine Hände, alles war blutverschmiert.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte war Draco bei ihm und untersuchte ihn auf Verletzungen. Als er nichts fand wischte er kurz über seine Augen und blickte Harry an.

„Sollte das ein Scherz sein?"

„Nein, Draco. Es ist nicht mein Blut. Es ist -." Harry brach ab. Sollte er es Draco wirklich sagen? Soweit er wusste hatten Snape und Draco immer ein gutes Verhältnis gehabt.

„Was ist? Von wem ist es?"

„Snape.", murmelte Harry leise und konnte den Schock in Dracos Augen sehen.

Harry hielt ihn zurück bevor Draco durch die Tür stürmen konnte.

„Warum tust du das? Warum hältst du mich fest? Ich muss zu ihm!"

„Draco, beruhig dich.", flüsterte Harry, „Er wird schon wieder gesund, Madam Pompfrey kümmert sich um ihn. Wir werden heute Abend mehr erfahren. Er ist nicht bei Bewusstsein, du kannst nichts für ihn tun."

Draco wehrte sich nicht, als Harry ihn an sich drückte. Er merkte, dass Draco zitterte und ging langsam mit ihm zum Bett.

Sie setzten sich und Draco ließ es zu, dass Harry ihn sanft vor uns zurück wiegte.

Draco schien mit den Tränen zu kämpfen, als er Harry ansah.

„Wo hast du ihn gefunden?", fragte er dumpf. Harry erzählte es ihm und Draco begann erneut zu zittern. Sofort drückte Harry ihn an sich und achtete nicht auf all das Blut.

Nach einer Weile schien Draco sich beruhigt zu haben.

„Wir werden uns heute Abend mit den anderen in der Halle treffen. Albus wird uns dann genaueres sagen, denke ich."

Draco nickte schwach, wobei er an sich herunter sah und das Blut bemerkte. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Harry blickte ihn traurig an.

Auch ihn nahm es mit, dass Snape so verletzt worden war. Sanft zog er Draco die blutverschmierte Kleidung aus.

„Harry – ich bin jetzt wirklich nicht in der Stimmung.", schluchzte Draco.

„Das weiß ich doch.", flüsterte Harry und küsste eine Träne weg. Er warf Dracos Hemd auf den Boden, seine Kleidung ebenfalls.

„Kommst du mit ins Bad? So etwas beruhigt."

Draco wehrte sich nicht, als Harry ihn mitzog und Wasser in die Badewanne laufen ließ.

So hatte er seinen Freund noch nie erlebt, seit wann ließ Draco einfach Dinge mit sich machen? Der Angriff auf Snape hatte ihn wohl doch mehr mitgenommen als Harry befürchtet hatte. Bevor er in die Badewanne stieg, ging er kurz in die Dusche, damit das Blut nicht in der Badewanne sein würde und Draco somit noch trauriger machte. Nachdem er wenige Sekunden später wiederkam saß Draco nackt auf dem Badewannenrand und lächelte ihn leicht an.

Die Spuren der Tränen zeichneten sich immer noch auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„Danke Harry.", murmelte er, „Weißt du – Severus ist so etwas wie ein Vater für mich, er ist mein Pate. Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne ihn tun sollte."

Harry war nicht überrascht von dieser Neuigkeit. Er hatte es sich schon gedacht.

Er nahm seinen Geliebten in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich.

Als die Wanne beinahe überlief lösten sie sich und Harry drehte den Wasserhahn zu.

Langsam kletterte er über den Rand und half Draco hinein.

Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, also nahm er seinen Freund einfach nur in die Arme.

Draco war das nur Recht, denn er wollte gar nicht reden.

Diese Umarmung gab ihm mehr Kraft als er sich hätte vorstellen können.

Als das Wasser schon kalt zu werden drohte kletterten sie hinaus, irgendwer hatte ihre alte Kleidung entfernt, Harry hatte auch nicht vorgehabt diese wieder anzuziehen. Auf dem Bett lagen zwei neue Hosen und Hemden.  
Sie zogen sich an und Harry warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war sieben.

„Können wir runter gehen Harry? Ich würde gerne nach ihm sehen."

Harry nickte. Vielleicht war Snape mittlerweile gut genug versorgt worden um Draco keinen zu großen Schock zu versetzen.

Nachdem sie nach Dobby gerufen hatten machten sie sich zusammen mit dem Hauselfen auf den Weg nach unten.

„Dobby, wo haben sie Severus hingebracht?", fragte Draco leise.

„Master Draco, Master Snape befindet sich im Krankenzimmer, Sir.", fiepte Dobby, „Soll Dobby sie hinbringen?"

Draco nickte und folgte Dobby. Nach kurzer Zeit waren sie an einer Tür angekommen. Draco klopfte und trat ein ohne auf das Herein zu warten. Ihm folgten Dobby und zum Schluss Harry.

In dem Raum war es still, bis auf das regelmäßige Atemgeräusch Severus' Snapes und das leise Klirren von Flaschen die zusammenstießen.

Harry blickte sich suchend um und entdeckte Madame Pompfrey an einem Tisch in einer Ecke des Raumes. Sie nickte den beiden zu und winkte sie zu sich. Draco ignorierte sie und setzte sich neben Snape ans Bett.

Harry beugte sich zu der Krankenschwester.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte er leise.

„Nicht besonders gut fürchte ich. Einige Verletzungen konnte ich heilen aber manche scheinen nicht heilen zu wollen. Ich probiere gerade einen neuen Trank der ihm vielleicht helfen könnte. So wie es mir scheint ist er jedoch außer Lebensgefahr. Allerdings weiß ich nicht wann – und," sie zögerte, „Ob er aufwacht."

Draco, der alles gehört hatte war aufgesprungen. „Dann tun sie doch etwas!", rief er, „Sie können ihn nicht ewig schlafen lassen!"

Die Frau warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu.

„Mister Malfoy.", begann sie und Draco zuckte zusammen, „Würden sie bitte ruhig sein? Wenn sie hier so rumkrakeelen nutzt das meinem Patienten auch nichts. Er braucht Ruhe. Und vor allem, wie soll ich ein Heilmittel finden, wenn ich mich nicht auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren kann? Also seien sie ruhig oder ich muss sie rauswerfen."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen und setzte sich wieder. Er ließ seinen Blick über den Körper seines Paten schweifen. Was er sah entsetzte ihn.

Überall an Severus' Körper waren Wunden, aus manchen trat immer noch ein schwaches Blutrinnsal.

„Das sind magische Wunden.", murmelte Draco leise. Harry setzte sich neben ihn und nahm ihn in die Arme. „Er wird schon wieder gesund."

Sie saßen fast eine Stunde so, Draco ließ nicht einmal Severus' Hand los, als Dobby auf sich aufmerksam machte.

„Harry Potter, Sir, Master Draco, das Treffen beginnt gleich."

„Komm Draco."

Draco erhob sich, warf noch einen Blick auf Severus und verließ dann mit Harry und Dobby das Zimmer.

Als sie den Saal betraten blickten sie alle an. Anscheinend waren sie die letzten.

Albus Dumbledore klatschte nicht wie sonst in die Hände sondern nickte ihnen nur zu und bedeutete ihnen sich zu setzen.

„Albus, was ist mit Severus passiert?", fragte Draco sofort, noch bevor er sich gesetzt hatte.

„Als wenn du das nicht wüsstest du falsche Schlange," giftete Ron, „Sicher stand er dir bei irgendetwas im Weg und du-."

„Das genügt Mr. Weasley.", sagte Dumbledore, „Mr. Malfoy hat mit diesem Vorfall nichts zu tun. In der Tat war er bei mir, als Harry Severus fand. Nun wie Madam Pompfrey mir berichtete, hat Severus Snape eine große Anzahl an Wunden erlitten. Darunter magische und nicht magische. Ihr fragt euch sicher alle wie es dazu kommen konnte, noch dazu in unserem Hauptquartier. Ich kann es mir nur so erklären, dass Severus von Todessern angegriffen wurde. Seine Verletzungen waren noch sehr frisch, der Angriff auf ihn war also noch nicht so lange her."

Hermine meldete sich zu Wort.

„Albus, wie kann er denn angegriffen worden sein? Hier im Haus befinden sich keine Todesser."

„Oh doch," schnaubte Ron und blickte zu Draco, der mit versteinerter Miene Dumbledore anblickte.

„Nun Hermine, ich habe Severus gestern Abend einen Auftrag gegeben. Ich werde euch allen davon erzählen. Hört mir gut zu."

_Flashback:_

_Albus Dumbledore ging in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Die Ankunft von einem ehemaligen Todesser im Hauptquartier des Ordens war höchst ungewöhnlich. Aber irgendwie spürte er, dass er Draco Malfoy vertrauen schenken konnte, so wie auch Harry dies tat. _

_Der alte Zauberer warf eine Handvoll Flohpuder in den Kamin und steckte seinen Kopf in die Flammen._

_Wenige Sekunden später blickte er in das Wohnzimmer von Severus, der mit einem Buch auf einem breiten Sessel saß._

„_Severus, ich muss mit dir sprechen, kannst du in mein Zimmer kommen?"_

_Der Tränkemeister zuckte kurz zusammen, als er Dumbledore' s Stimme so plötzlich hörte, nickte dann aber. _

_Albus zog sich aus dem Kamin zurück und wenige Sekunden später apparierte Severus neben ihm. Albus schmunzelte._

„_Severus, unser Zimmer liegen nicht besonders weit auseinander." _

„_Warum hast du mich gerufen? Gibt es etwas wichtiges?"_

_Albus nickte._

„_Sonst hätte ich dich nicht beim Lesen gestört. Hör mir gut zu Severus, wir brauchen deine Dienste für den Orden. Ich möchte wissen, was in Voldemorts Reihen vor sich geht. Würdest du die Gefahr auf dich nehmen?"_

_Severus kniff die Lippen zusammen und strich sich abwesend über seinen linken Unterarm._

„_Ja, dafür bin ich ja hier. Allerdings weißt du, Albus, dass der Dunkle Lord mir in letzter Zeit immer weniger anvertraut."_

_Albus zögerte, sollte er wirklich seinen langjährigen Kollegen, Mitstreiter und vor allem Freund wirklich losschicken? Es war eine gefährliche Aufgabe, das wussten sie beide. _

_Aber Severus hatte Recht. Er war dafür hier her gekommen, dies war seine Aufgabe und er war sich bewusst, dass er jederzeit getötet werden könnte._

„_Das weiß ich Severus. Du weißt, dass dich niemand zwingt es zu tun."_

_Severus nickte._

„_Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich weg sein werde, aber ich bemühe mich schnell wieder hier zu sein. Ich werde jetzt gleich aufbrechen. Auf wiedersehen, Albus."_

_Mit diesen Worten verließ Severus den Raum und Albus beobachtete auf einer Karte wie er den Geheimgang im Keller benutze..._

_Flashback Ende_

„Dieser Geheimgang endet in einer öffentlichen Toilette, weit weg von unserem Versteck. Severus wird sich dorthin geschleppt haben, als er es geschafft hat den Todessern zu entkommen."

Alle anwesenden schwiegen.

„Er wusste, dass die Arbeit die er ausführt gefährlich ist.", sagte Albus wie um sich selbst zu beruhigen, „Aber fest steht, dass ich ihn nicht mehr auf solche Missionen schicken werde. Wir werden warten müssen, bis er aufwacht um zu hören was er zu berichten hat. Nun ich denke die Sitzung ist für heute geschlossen. Das Abendessen wird gleich aufgetragen werden."

Wenige Minuten später erschienen etliche Speisen auf dem Tisch – heute hatte Mrs. Weasley das Kochen den Hauselfen überlassen.

Harry saß vor seinem gefüllten Teller und starrte sein Steak an. Es war blutig und unweigerlich musste er an seinen ehemaligen Professor denken und wandte den Blick ab.

Stattdessen blickte er nun zu Draco, der Löcher in die Luft starrte. Auch er schien keinen Hunger zu haben.

Nach ein paar Minuten erhob Draco sich und ging um den Tisch rum, hinüber zu Albus Dumbledore. Er beugte sich zu dem alten Zauberer und flüsterte diesem etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin Dumbledore zuerst schwieg und dann den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das ist zu gefährlich, Draco."

„Aber Snape haben sie doch auch geschickt, für ihn war es genau so gefährlich!"

„Ja aber du bist in den Augen Voldemorts," die meisten Anwesenden zuckten zusammen, „auch schon als Verräter abgestempelt. Er würde dich sofort umbringen lassen."

Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe, danach war sein Gesicht wieder ausdruckslos.

„Ich verstehe.", meinte er knapp und ging aus dem Raum, dicht gefolgt von Harry, der nicht wusste, was er von dieser Unterhaltung halten sollte.

Kurz vor dem Treppenabsatz hatte Harry Draco eingeholt.

„Draco, was sollte das grade? Was wolltest du von Professor Dumbledore?"

„Nicht so wichtig.", meinte Draco ohne sich umzudrehen, „Ich gehe noch ein wenig zu Severus. Wenn du möchtest kannst du auch schon aufs Zimmer gehen, ich komme dann später nach."

Und ohne auf eine Antwort zu waren schlug Draco den Weg zum Krankenzimmer ein.

Harry seufzte und blickte überrascht auf, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

„Professor Dumbledore, was -?", begann er.

„Schon gut Harry, lass ihn gehen. Der Angriff hat ihn wohl sehr mitgenommen. Ich schlage vor, du lässt ihn eine Weile alleine. Obwohl er ja eigentlich gar nicht alleine sein darf.", meinte Dumbledore schmunzelnd.

„Professor – was wollte Draco vorhin von ihnen?"

Die Augen des Schuldirektors wurden etwas dunkler. Er senkte den Blick.

„Er hat mir seine Dienste als Spion angeboten, Harry. Aber du hast gehört was ich gesagt habe. Voldemort weiß, dass Draco bei uns ist. Und er wird nicht zögern ihn zu töten."

Harry war geschockt. Wie leichtsinnig war Draco denn?

„Ach und Harry, bevor ich es vergesse, Remus wollte dich sprechen. Weißt du wo sein Zimmer ist?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ok, ich bringe dich eben hin."

Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass Remus gar nicht beim Abendessen gewesen war.

Während Harry Dumbledore folgte, versuchte er nicht an Dracos Vorschlag zu denken, es würde ihn zu sehr aufregen.

Vor einer Tür machte der Ältere halt.

„Hier ist es, ich lasse dich dann mal alleine. Und denk dran, wenn irgendetwas ist, kannst du jeder Zeit zu mir kommen."

Harry nickte und klopfte an die Tür. Es dauerte etwas bis er ein zögerliches „Herein" hörte.

Harry betrat das Zimmer und wurde von einer Unordnung erschlagen, die sonst nie bei dem Werwolf vorhanden gewesen war.

„Hallo Harry.", krächzte Remus und schnäuzte sich.

Er saß auf einer Couch, vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand ein Bild.

Als Harry sich neben Remus auf das Sofa setzte, nachdem er sich Platz gemacht hatte, sah er wer auf dem Foto war.

Es waren Remus und Sirius, offenbar noch in ihrer Schulzeit. Sie saßen zusammen unter einem Baum am See, Remus kuschelte sich an Sirius' während dieser den Werwolf mit Weintrauben fütterte.

Harry fühlte sich bestätigt, die beiden sahen aus wie ein Paar.

„Remus, was ist los?", begann Harry leise.

„Ich – ich – also es gibt da etwas, das du nicht weißt. Sirius und ich, wir -."

„Ihr wart ein Paar, stimmt' s? Zumindest sieht es auf dem Foto so aus."

Remus nickte nur.

„Es ist nur, heute ist unser Jahrestag, weißt du?"

Remus wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

Harry schluckte. Was sollte er sagen?

„Remus – das hier.", er deutete auf den Raum, „Glaubst du es ist gut, wenn du dich so zurückziehst und gehen lässt? Ich weiß nicht," Harrys Stimme wurde leiser, „Ob Sirius das gut fände."

Remus lachte leise.

„Das würde ihn nicht stören, er meinte eh ich wäre immer viel zu ordentlich. Aber – ich glaube du hast Recht. Gehen lassen sollte ich mich wirklich nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich wieder mal aufräumen."

Remus seufzte und grinste auf einmal.

„Willst du wissen, was Albus mir für einen Rat gegeben hat?"

„Welchen?"

Remus schmunzelte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er es ernst gemeint hat. Er meinte ich solle mir jemand neues suchen. Ich war im ersten Moment ziemlich sauer, aber hinterher hab ich verstanden, dass er mich eigentlich zum Lachen bringen wollte. Albus kann manchmal ganz schön komisch sein."

Harry nickte zustimmend und lächelte kurz.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über alte Streiche von Sirius, über Remus' und Sirius' Beziehung.

„Es war eine schöne Zeit mit ihm, weißt du.", sagte Remus und blickte verträumt aus dem Fenster, „Ich vermisse ihn, aber ich denke, irgendwann sehe ich ihn wieder."

„Ich glaub ich kann verstehen wie du dich fühlen musst. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass Draco so etwas passieren würde, ich wüsste nicht was ich machen sollte. Ich glaube ich wollte Rache."

Remus schwieg nur.

Da es schon recht spät war, verabschiedete sich Harry.

„Harry, wenn ich hier aufgeräumt habe, dann kannst du ja irgendwann einmal vorbeikommen, auf einen Tee oder so."

„Gerne. Nun ich sehe dich dann morgen beim Frühstück."

Als Harry auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer war, stand der Mond schon hoch am Himmel.

Leise öffnete Harry die Tür zu seinem Zimmer, doch es war unnötig, Draco war noch nicht da.

„Vermutlich ist er noch bei Snape.", murmelte Harry und warf sich aufs Bett.

Binnen Sekunden war er eingeschlafen.

#Viech 2

So, das war' s für heute. Ich bemüh mich schnell weiter zu schreiben, aber ich kann's diesmal echt nicht versprechen. Hab ich ja schon oben gesagt.

Aber über Reviews freu ich mich natürlich gaaaanz doll ;)

Hab euch lieb

Ayrana


End file.
